


Baby, I Will Be Your Everything

by punksmasher21



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Mpreg, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punksmasher21/pseuds/punksmasher21
Summary: "I'm so into you, I can barely breathe."I blushed as he sang to me softly, looking down as I tightened my arms around his neck."I love you so much." I told quietly."I love you too." He whispered.I sighed, tucking my face into his neck as I breathed in his scent. I tightened my arms around him, feeling him repeat the gesture around my waist. Tears welled up in my eyes and I sighed, trying to keep myself together the best I could while trying to slow dance in the sand. I wanted this moment to last forever, but I knew I would ruin it within the next five minutes if I ever got the guts to say it.Warnings; Sex, swearing, alcohol, minor drug use
Relationships: Jalex
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. "I can't believe you just did that! That poor girl is going to be mortified."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own work previously posted on Mibba.com. With all of the problems on the site, I've decided to move over here! I hope the story will be enjoyed as much as it was over there. 
> 
> Happy reading!

"Jack."

I breathed in deeply, snuggling more into the warmth while my eyelids continued to stick together with sleep. I grunted tiredly, clutching my comforter in my fist as I pulled it up over my head.

"It is almost three in the afternoon!"

I groaned at the raise in my mother's voice as the covers were ripped away from me. I whined, digging my face more into my pillow to avoid the daylight flooding my room.

"Jack Bassam Barakat, do not make me pour this water on you two." She threatened.

I groaned louder, forcing my right eye open to come face to face with the bare back of my best friend of almost four years. I rolled my eyes as he continued to breathe heavily and slowly rolled away from where I had myself pressed against him. I rubbed my tired eyes, squinting up harshly when the bright light of the sun shining in hit my vision. I let out a loud yawn, stretching my cramped muscles before turning my head towards my mother and rolling my eyes when I didn't see any water in her hands.

"Care to explain why you and Alex are sleeping in the middle of this gorgeous summer day?" Mom quirked, raising an eyebrow as she clutched most of my red comforter in her right hand while a laundry basket rested between her left hand and hip. "Or is it something I shouldn't know about?"

I choked on my spit, throwing myself into a mini coughing fit that had me wake up a lot faster. I furrowed my eyebrows as I continued to blink, rubbing my hands over my eyes and swiping the sleep from the corners as my coughing calmed to a stop. I pulled the hem of my black t-shirt up to wipe the spit from the corner of my lips before moving to sit up.

"Mom!" I croaked out, covering my face with my hands to hide the heat filling my cheeks.

"Well what other reason would two seventeen year old boys still be in bed?" She questioned, dropping the laundry basket in her hands onto the ground loudly next to my bed.

I rolled my eyes, clearing my dry throat before uncovering my face and glancing at Alex. He was laying on his stomach, arms folded under his head while his face was nearly pressed into my wall with his messy black hair and dark blue fringe sticking out in every direction it could go. I rolled my eyes fondly, brushing my fingers through the greasy mess, revealing the black skull and crossbones tattooed below his right ear before I trailed my gaze down his thin body. Heat filled my cheeks again when fading red lines covered his back ending just above the waistband of his spider-man boxer briefs that were visible due to mom ripping the blanket away. I bit my lip, removing my hand from his hair and focusing my gaze back on mom's matching brown eyes.

"I forced him to binge watch my favorite show with me last night." I explained, moving myself into a sitting position.

She stared at me, brushing her long wavy brown hair behind her ear before moving her gaze to Alex. We remained in silence for a few seconds, the only sound in the room being Alex's breathing.

"You expect me to believe you guys stayed up all night watching some stupid show?" She interrogated, moving to sit at the end of my side of the bed once I moved my feet over.

"It's called Orange is the new Black, mom." I corrected, nodding my head as I picked at the string coming from the hem of my t-shirt. "And yes, I do expect you to believe it because that's the truth. He's been having a hard time falling asleep lately even though he won't admit it so I forced him to watch the show with me until he passed out from boredom."

"Well sleeping until three in the afternoon isn't going to help him fall asleep at a normal time, Jack." She scolded lightly. "He's dead to the world over there."

I chuckled, looking back to Alex as he slept peacefully.

"I need you to take Lauren to the roller rink this afternoon. She's been begging to go meet up with her friends there all week." She infromed.

"Since when do Lauren and her friends hang out at Skate World?" I asked.

"Since she turned fourteen last Saturday." She laughed lightly. "She claims she can't be seen there with her mother or she'll die of embarassment, but there is no way I am letting her be there by herself."

"She's fourteen, mom." I sighed. "I went places by myself when I was fourteen."

"Yes and think about all the stupid things you did." She fired, pointing between Alex and I. "That's around when you befriended Alex."

I smiled, blushing lightly at the memories of when Alex and I first met and started talking. Despite the fact that we're complete opposites, we just clicked right away and he became my best friend by the time a single week passed. I remember the day I started seeing him in a different light so clearly. It was one day after school and I was listening to one of his worst blowjob stories when he mentioned that kissing girls was overrated. Then he mentioned how pretty he thought I was and stole my first kiss. Here we are now, freshly seventeen and boyfriends of almost two years.

"It's a shame they couldn't see the happiness you bring him."

I knocked out of my thoughts at mom's bitter tone and watched her frown deepen as she gazed at Alex while he moved onto his left side, still dead asleep.

"Let's not talk about them." I whispered, leaning forward to grab her hands in my own. "Thank you for everything you've done, mom. You and Dad-"

"Not another word, Jack. I am your mother, you do not need to thank me for doing everything I do for you. Your father and I love you forever and always, no matter what. " She interrupted, taking one of her hands and placing it on Alex's side gently. "And we will always love Alex too. This is his home as much as it is our's."

I smiled, feeling my heart warm at how sincere she was.

"Okay enough of this talk. It's going to get me crying." She warned, moving forward to kiss my cheek before she pushed herself up from my bed. "The rink opens at four thirty and I believe open skate is until seven or eight. So get up because she wants to leave here by four."

I nodded, watching her walk out of my room before I laid back down and pushed myself up more comfortably against Alex's back. I snuggled into him, kissing his shoulder blade lightly as I ran my right arm over his side. I traced my short nails up and down a few times, kissing his shoulder again.

"Baby." I whispered, using my free hand to brush my fingers through his layered hair once more. "Babe, get up."

I sighed as he continued breathing heavily, digging my nails into his side harder as I traced them up and down.

"Mm." He grumbled, body twitching a bit.

I giggled, trailing my fingers down to his briefs and pulling his waistband back before letting it slap back into his hip. I repeated the action four times before his hand was moving to grip mine as he shoved it away.

"Baaaaaby." I dragged out, leaning back slightly and poking him in one of his back dimples.

"Jay." He whined groggily.

"You gotta wake up." I told, pressing my body back against his.

I rubbed my right hand over his side and onto his stomach, biting back my giggle as I pushed the tip of my pointer finger into his belly button. He groaned, moving his hand down and pulling my finger out lazily. I sighed, moving my arm off of him and rolling off of my bed. I stood up on the floor, raising an eyebrow when he whined from the back of his throat.

"C'mon, babe. We're being ordered to take Lauren to Skate World in like forty minutes." I announced, walking over to my open door slowly. "I'm going to shower now..."

My shoulders slumped when he didn't make any movement and I rolled my eyes, leaving the room and making my way down the hall. I walked into the bathroom and flicked the light on before closing the door to get a towel from the small closet beside it. Letting out another loud yawn, I hung my towel on the rack and pulled the curtain back to start the water.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I jumped, holding my heart when Lauren's red face met me as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom. Her long brown hair looked like a rats nest while makeup was smudged over her eyes, definitely making her look like she just rolled out of bed herself.

"You scared me." I breathed, raising my eyebrows at her.

"I have to take a shower too." She replied, rolling her eyes. "I didn't know you were taking one."

"Why didn't you take one earlier?" I scoffed in annoyance. "You knew I was sleeping."

"I didn't know what you were doing actually." She sighed in frustration. "Alex better be ready to go by the time I'm done because I told Jessica we'd pick her up before four thirty to meet up with the others there and it's almost three thirty now."

I sighed, rolling my eyes at her. She's so rude all the time and cares about nobody other than herself lately. Just because Alex has his license she thinks he's her personal chauffeur when my mom can't drive her or when she doesn't want to be seen with our parents and it's so annoying how she thinks everything revolves around her.

"Well you'll have to tell Jessica that you might be a little late because I still need to get ready, get Alex up, and feed us something because Alex is a little bitch when he's hungry." I deadpanned.

"Whatever." She grumbled, shoving past me.

Rolling my eyes, I stepped to the side and let her into the steamy bathroom. I barely had time to walk all the way out before she was slamming the door shut.

"What a brat." I muttered quietly, making my way back to my room.

I walked in and closed the door, rolling my eyes when I saw Alex in the same exact position I left him in. I smiled at his cuteness, walking back over to the bed and plopping down next to him. I curled up over him, moving my finger to his belly button again and wiggling it around.

"The fuck you want?" He groaned, gripping my finger and tugging it out again as he turned his head towards me as far as he could.

"Don't be mean." I pouted, watching his right eye slowly peek open.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes slowly before nudging me. I scooted over a few inches, smiling as he moved on to his back.

"Good afternoon, baby." I greeted, putting most of my weight on my left elbow while I used my hand to hold my head up.

"Mm." He nodded, puckering his lips.

I giggled, leaning forward and dropping down to press our lips together in a sweet peck. I kissed him a few times before re-situating myself so I could comfortably lay on his chest.

"Lauren wants to go to Skate World and my mom won't let her go by herself." I informed.

"I fuckin' hate that place." He groaned, wrapping his arm around my back and resting his hand just above my hip. "Full of shitheads."

"I think you don't like to go there because you don't know how to skate." I teased. "Which I don't understand because you're really good at skateboarding."

"You fucking suck at skateboarding so that's not a good comparison." He confronted, running his fingertips over my side slowly before glancing down. "Are you naked? You smell really fucking good."

I rolled my eyes, moving my head to look up at him through my eyelashes.

"Does it turn you on?" I smirked, moving my right leg over his hips.

"Jack." He warned, squeezing my hip lightly as he glanced down and noticed the damp towel. "Damn."

I bit my lip, pushing myself up from by his side and moving to straddle his waist. I plopped down on his lap, grinning at the breath he sucked in while his hands went right to my towel-clad thighs.

"We can continue this later if you go to Skate World." I bribed, biting my lip seductively.

"I don't skate." He grunted, rolling his eyes.

I bit my lip harder, pushing my hands up his chest while I ground down lightly.

"Mm, this...isn't fair.." He breathed, tugging my hips to pull me down into him once more.

I smirked, raising my ass so it was just barley hovering over him. I could feel his excitement poking the back of my thigh, making a small giggle slip through my lips.

"You're so easy to work up." I grinned, biting my lip again before grinding down roughly.

He tossed his head back, raising his own hips to grind up. I gasped, running my fingers over his nipples gently. His breath hitched and before I knew what was happening he had me flipped onto my back.

"You're a fucking tease." He whispered into my ear. "Let me have that sweet ass of your's now and I'll go."

"You swear?" I breathed, towel tightening uncomfortably at his tone.

"Swear." He confirmed, pressing sloppy kisses down my neck.

I gasped when he nipped a sensitive spot, chills running down my spine as his breathy laugh hit the damp skin. I bit my lip, lifting up just enough for him to rip the towel open and throw it to the ground.

"So beautiful." He whispered, running his hands over my sides before he was leaning up and spreading my legs.

"W-wait...my mom might c-come back." I stuttered.

"I guess we'll have'ta hurry." He shrugged, gripping the waistband of his boxers and tugging them down to his thighs.

I nodded, grabbing the bottle of lube stashed under the corner of my mattress near my head. He licked his lips and snatched the bottle from my hands. My heartbeat pounded in my ears as adrenaline built up inside of me. My mom or even Lauren could knock or barge in at any moment and it really should be freaking me out, but instead the thought of getting caught is exhilarating.

"You still good from last night?" He questioned quietly, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Mm." I nodded, spreading my legs as far as they could go.

He grunted, squeezing lube into his palm and coating himself quickly. He tossed the bottle to the side and hovered over me, giving my lips a soft peck before he was pushing into me.

"Alex." I moaned quietly, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down to kiss me.

He groaned, sucking my bottom lip into my mouth for a split second before he was pulling away and thrusting into me at a fast pace. I gasped, arching my back as he pounded into my prostate over and over. I bit my lip, trying my best to hold in the noises from leaving my throat.

"Shit, baby. So tight and good." Alex moaned deeply, moving to sit more on his knees.

A high pitched moan escaped from my throat at the new angle and I couldn't keep my mouth closed. My eyes rolled back as I arched my back even more and drug my nails down his back.

"That's right, say my name." He grunted.

"Alex!" I choked out, barely registering the heat filling my gut before I felt myself exploding all over my stomach.

He moaned into my neck, holding me tightly as his body shook before he stilled. I gasped lightly, biting my lip as he filled me up and rode out our highs.

"Mm." He panted, pulling out and plopping down on top of me.

"Get off!" I protested, trying to push his weight off of me.

"Jus' did." He sassed.

I rolled my eyes and let out a giggle before successfully shoving him off. I licked my lips and sat up, grimacing at the mess spilling out of me and on to my sheets.

"I just showered." I complained.

"Shower with me then." He suggested.

I stood up and picked my towel up, using it to wipe myself down before attempting to wipe my sheet off. I sighed when I noticed the wetness soaking in and rolled my eyes. I'll just have to wash them.

"Lauren will have a fit if you need to shower too." I warned, tossing the dirty towel into my hamper before going to my dresser.

"She can calm her tits." He chuckled as I grabbed a pair of grey briefs.

"Tell me about it." I sighed, pulling them up my legs.

"I can shower later though, I don't feel like it anyway." He decided.

I looked over at him to see him standing up and pulling his boxers back up his hips. I cringed at the fact that he's been wearing the same ones for at least four days. I trailed my eyes back up his back, biting my lip at the fresh angry red lines scattered before I watched him look at himself through the long mirror on the back of my door. He shuffled his crazy hair, patting it down the best he could.

"I really love you, but you are one lazy fucker. Do you even know the last time you showered?" I expressed. "Your hair is so greasy it's going to look like sex hair until you wash it."

He stopped messing with it, standing up straight and turning to face me with a playful eye roll. He scratched his stomach idly and shrugged his shoulders with a light chuckle.

"I actually have no idea when I showered last." He admitted.

"Alex!" I gawked. "That's fucking disgusting."

"Just be glad you took my cock instead of sucked it." He said shamelessly.

I stared back at him in shock for another solid minute before I shook my head and turned back to my dresser.

"You're a pig." I told, pulling out a pair of blue skinny jeans. "A literal pig."

He laughed loudly while I forced my legs into the jeans. I hopped to pull them up, taking a deep breath and grinning to myself when I got them pulled over my butt.

"Mm, that ass." He whistled, slapping my ass hard.

"Ow!" I gasped, jumping away from him and swatting at his arm. "That hurt!"

He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders before turning his attention to the ground. I buttoned and zipped the jeans before I pulled a white ACDC shirt out of my top drawer that was definitely Alex's. I pulled it over my head and frowned when my mom's laundry detergent filled my senses.

"You need to wear this again." I pouted, turning to witness him pull a pair of dirty ass jeans from the ground.

"Alex!" I scolded as he pulled on the black skinny jeans with holes in each knee from being so old. "You're such a guy, I don't know how I put up with you."

"Uh, because you're into guys? Specifically me." He retorted with a laugh, tugging the jeans up the rest of the way. "And c'mon babe, you know I wear the same shit all the time."

"Another reason why you're a literal pig." I indicated, rolling my eyes.

My attention moved from him and to my bedroom door after it was pushed open. My jaw dropped at the sight of Lauren. She had her hair straightened and teased a little with a shit ton of makeup on her face, but what shocked me the most was the small jean skirt barely passing her lady parts and the tight spaghetti strapped tank top showing her hot pink bra.

"You're not even dressed?" She directed towards Alex.

"Uh...you're not either." He laughed in shock.

"Yes I am." She argued.

I opened my mouth, feeing nothing come out with the shock I felt seeing my recently fourteen year old sister dressed like a slut. I closed my mouth and stared at her with wide eyes, not even knowing how to tell her she can't leave this house looking like that.

"Yeah, no." Alex denied. "Listen, little girl. No way in hell would I ever take you out looking like that."

"What?" She scoffed. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"Like hell there isn't!" He observed. "You're going to a skating rink, not a damn strip club."

I gawked, finally coming to my senses at Alex's words.

"Yeah, no way. You need to change your clothes quick. Mom would have a heart attack if you tried to leave like that." I added, watching her roll her eyes obnoxiously before storming out of the room.

I listened to her door slam across the hall before turning to look at Alex's surprised face with my own.

"What the fuck?" He whispered.

"I don't know, but thanks for saying what I couldn't get out." I smiled, shrugging my shoulders. "It must be these new friends she's hanging around."

"Hell, I'm not ready to be an uncle." He implied, picking up a random shirt from the ground and sniffing it.

I gasped, walking over to swat his arm again.

"I would hope she would never do that!" I exclaimed, hitting him again. "I can't believe you just implied my sister is going to be a teen mother."

"I was kidding!" He defended, pulling the black Nirvana shirt over his head.

I rolled my eyes, still wondering why Lauren would think that was an okay thing to wear anywhere let alone a roller skating rink. I don't want my little sister looking like a fool in public. We may fight a lot, but I love her to death and I don't want her giving herself a bad name like that.

"I seriously would hope she wouldn't do that." I worried quietly.

"Aw, baby." Alex sighed, wrapping his arm over my shoulder. "I think she tries to act like someone she's not too hard sometimes, but she's not stupid and she wouldn't let herself get pressured into something like that."

"Yeah." I breathed, smiling as I turned into his side. "You're right."

I sniffed him again, making his arm shake around me as he laughed.

"Babe, I haven't worn deodorant in I don't even know how long and you're still smelling my armpit like it's a fucking flower." He managed to get out between laughs.

I shrugged, letting myself take him in for a few more seconds. For someone who hasn't showered, he doesn't smell horrible. There was just something about the light B.O smell mixed with clothes and I don't know, just him. Call me crazy, but just his smell calmed me and comforted me more than I could ever explain.

"I don't care what you smell like, I love you that much." I mumbled into his neck before moving out from under his arm.

"Yeah, I love you too." He smiled, pecking my lips just as a cough sounded from the doorway.

I pulled away with a small smile and turned to find Lauren back in my doorway.

"Much better." I noted, taking in the white ripped skinny jeans and peach colored top ending just above her belly button.

"Can we go now?" She sighed. "I texted Jessica that we were leaving now."

"Lauren!" I scolded, running my hands over my face slowly. "I haven't even-"

"I'm grabbing food on the way." Alex replied, chucking at her groan. "And I need the address if I'm picking her up."

"Okay, I'll ask her for it." She chirped, happy that Alex agreed to get her friend.

I rolled my eyes at her and moved over to my dresser. Pulling the top drawer open, I rummaged through it until I found two pairs of socks. After closing the drawer, I turned to Alex and tossed him a pair before hurriedly pulling mine on.

"I got the address." Lauren announced.

"'Kay, let's go." Alex said as he grabbed his wallet and keys off of my nightstand.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Are you fucking serious?" I hissed to Lauren, turning to look at her in the backseat as we pulled up to Jessica's house.

"I didn't know Maddison was with her." She defended.

"Bullshit." I muttered.

"Chill, babe. It's fine." Alex told calmly, pulling up to the driveway and stopping.

I sighed, unbuckling my seat belt and pushing my door open. I stepped out into the warm air, not even sparing a glance towards the two girls waiting as I pushed my seat forward.

"It's messy back there." I warned, standing back against the door.

"It's cool." Jessica smiled, tightening her long blonde ponytail.

No shit, it's fine. It's not your car. I frowned, keeping my mouth closed as I waited for her to climb in. How she left her house in a pair of blue booty shorts and a white crop top, I don't know. Just as much as I don't know how this new girl Maddison was able to leave in her own short ass jean skirt and skimpy tank top. The amount of makeup caking their faces was unreal, like what the fuck is happening in this world?

"Hey!" Lauren greeted them once they were both in.

"Lauren! Where's your skirt? You were supposed to match with me." Maddison exclaimed obnoxiously, twirling her short curled hair.

I scoffed, pushing my seat back until it locked before climbing back in. I closed the door and buckled my seat belt again, glancing over to see Alex staring at me. I slumped my shoulders and shrugged, watching him put the car back in drive.

"Jack and his boyfriend refused to let me out of the house like that." Lauren complained.

"You looked like a prostitute." Alex commented bluntly, making all the girls go silent before he continued. "I don't know who the fuck let you two out looking like that, but I wasn't about to let Lauren embarrass herself at a skating rink."

"Alex." I whispered, slapping his right forearm with my left hand lightly.

"Nobody asked for your opinion." Maddison fired back.

"Doesn't mean I can't say it, little girl." Alex retorted, turning up the volume of the radio.

I couldn't help but smile a bit at his little nickname for Lauren slipping out. He always calls her little girl because she's younger than us and he's always teased her like that. She acts like she hates it, but I think she secretly likes that he has a little nickname for her. He often calls her friends the same thing because they're all the same age and he really doesn't care to remember names even though I'm constantly telling him who is who.

"You shouldn't be rude to him, he's giving us a ride." I heard Jessica tell Maddison just barely over the volume Alex had his music playing.

A small smile covered my lips at her words. I've always loved Jessica because she's been Lauren's number one best friend since they were at least nine. She hasn't changed much apart from how much she wants to be a cool kid now.

"Are you still gonna get food first, Lex?" Lauren asked, leaning between the middle of our seats over the center council so he could hear her.

"Yup." He nodded, moving his right arm to rest on the center council with his hand open. "You want somethin'?"

I bit back my cheesy grin, moving my left hand into his and intertwining our fingers together. I watched Lauren shake her head before she moved to sit back into her seat. She must have been wondering how much longer it would take to get there. I sighed, relaxing back in my seat as the streets passed.

"Of course." I giggled after I heard his blinker clicking, turning to see him waiting to turn into Taco Bell.

Once it was clear, he pulled into the driveway and up to the drive-through. I untangled our hands and turned the radio down for him while he rolled his window down.

"Hi, my name is Mandy. How are you today?" A preppy girl greeted through the small speaker.

"Fine, how about you?" He replied boredly, making me laugh lightly.

"I'm great! What can I get for you today?" She chirped back.

"Uh, a nachos and cheese and a crunch wrap supreme." He listed, looking over to me expectantly. "Want somethin', baby?"

"Maybe just a taco." I answered quietly, watching him lean closer to the window again.

"And two nacho cheese Dorito tacos with a Baja Blast." He continued, looking behind him again. "Sure, lil' girl?"

"Yeah, I ate already." Lauren smiled softly.

"Yeah, that's it." He finished, squinting at the screen.

"You need to wear your glasses." I reminded, rolling my eyes when he waved his hand at me.

"If everything is correct on the screen, please pull around for your total." She instructed.

"Yeah." Alex sighed, pulling forward and driving towards the window. "Why can't thy fucking tell me on the damn screen?"

"I don't know, babe." I chuckled, watching him struggle to pull his wallet from his back pocket. "And for the record, I said a taco."

"Yeah yeah, I know what you like." He said dismissively.

"Hello!"

I laughed when he jumped at the chipper voice as a short blonde girl practically hung out of the small window.

"Hi..." Alex greeted, glancing back at me with an eyebrow raised before facing her again. "You gonna tell me how much?"

"Oh!" She gasped, covering her mouth as she let out an obnoxious giggle. "Right. Sorry. Your order comes to ten dollars and thirty-two cents."

I watched in amusement as she stared down at Alex while he flipped through his wallet, finally finding what he was looking for. He pulled the bill out and handed it to her lazily, leaning back in his seat as she turned to the register.

"Out of twenty." She mumbled to herself, fiddling around the drawers for a few seconds before she was leaning out of the window and holding out the leftover cash. "Here's your nine dollars-"

"Keep the change. I don't want it." He told her, pulling the cash from her right hand and ignoring the left hand she had full of change.

"Okay." She nodded, moving back inside before she was handing him the receipt. "Have a good day."

He nodded, barely waiting for her to finish speaking before he was driving to the next window. He shoved the bill back into his wallet and shoved it into his pocket before opening the receipt. I scanned it beside him, frowning at the large ink at the bottom.

"Wait.." I started, covering my mouth. "Is that her fucking number?"

"Yeah." He confirmed with a light laugh.

"What the hell are you doing?" I chuckled, watching him tear off the little section with the number.

Before he could reply, I heard the window open and looked over to see a guy holding out the medium drink Alex ordered for me.

"Hey man." Alex greeted, reaching out and grabbing the drink.

"Hey, how's it going?" He responded politely, holding the bag out next.

"Pretty good, dude." Alex smiled, taking the bag and holding the small chunk of paper out to him. "The girl at the first window gave this to me, but I've got my boyfriend right here so could you tell her to give it to someone interested?"

I gawked, watching the shock cross over the guy's face as he leaned more out of the window. The shock lasted for another second before his face was red with silent laughter and he took the piece of paper.

"Sure thing, man." He heaved out, smiling over at me and back to Alex. "You guys are cute."

"Yeah." Alex agreed. "Have a good one."

"You too." He smiled, waving as Alex drove off.

"I can't believe you just did that!" I exclaimed, slapping his arm before I took the bag of food from him. "That poor girl is going to be mortified."

"It was pretty fucking funny to me." He shrugged, turning back on to the main road.

I rolled my eyes, unable to keep the smile off of my face as I opened the straw in my hand. I shoved it into my drink and took a drink of it before holding it out to Alex. He happily took a long sip before turning the volume back up.

"You lil' stupid ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' wit' you!" He sang out, winking at me. "I gotta million-trillion things I'd rather fuckin' do, than to be fuckin' wit' you."

"You're stupid." I laughed, taking another sip before putting it in the cup holder.

"Whatever, feed me." He ordered, holding his right hand out.

I rolled my eyes, digging through the bag until I found his crunchwrap. I unwrapped it before handing it to him carefully.

"Don't get it all over your shirt." I warned, watching him roll his eyes before taking a bite. "I'm serious. Pig."

I smiled, watching him crack a grin through his mouthful of food. I sighed, unwrapping one of my own tacos and taking a slow bite so I didn't spill it. I moaned, savoring the flavor before swallowing and taking another bite. I didn't realize I was so hungry before.

"How much longer until we're there?" Lauren asked loudly. "I got some texts that the other girls are there."

I hummed through my mouthful, trying to chew faster as I turned the radio down a bit. I held up my finger, wanting to have my food swallowed before I answered. I was only halfway through swallowing when Alex responded, words muffled by his food.

"Five minutes?" Lauren repeated.

I swallowed the rest, letting out a laugh as I turned to face her.

"How the hell did you understand him?" I wondered.

"You get used to it when he's always talking with his mouth full." She replied with a shrug.

"Oh my God." I laughed, looking over to Alex as he laughed and shoved more food into his mouth. "You're a savage."

He laughed through his mouthful, shrugging his shoulder as he nodded. I rolled my eyes fondly and continued to eat my taco silently, finishing just as we pulled into the parking lot of Skate World. Alex groaned, staring at the parking lot as he drove around looking for a free place. He shoved the last of his crunchwrap into his mouth and reached for my drink only for m to slap his hand away.

"You better swallow all that shit in your mouth before you even think about taking a sip of my drink." I ordered.

He rolled his eyes before continuing to scan the parking lot. He groaned, finding the only empty spot all the way across from the entrance. Slouching his shoulders, he pulled into the spot effortlessly and put the car in park. He took the keys out and held his hand out for the drink which I happily gave him before turning to face Lauren again.

"Before we all go inside, I just want to tell you to call me if you can't find me for some reason. And we're leaving when this thing is over so meet us back at the entrance." I explained.

"Yes, I know." Lauren groaned, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

I rolled my eyes and unbuckled my seat belt, getting out of the car with the Taco Bell bag in hand. I pulled the seat up and stepped to the side as Maddison and Jessica stepped out from my side, immediately pulling down their bottoms due to them riding up. I grimaced, closing the door after they were out of the way.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I asked Alex, holding up the bag while he locked the car.

"Uh, bring it? I'm not gonna not eat it." He chuckled, meeting me behind the car.

""I don't know if you can take this inside, Lex." I told nervously.

"I'm doing it anyway." He shrugged, draping his left arm over my shoulders as we followed behind the girls.

I chuckled, ignoring the nervous flip in my stomach. I always get anxious when I'm not sure of something. I don't like confrontation at all. I know it won't be a big deal if they tell us we can't bring it, but it still makes me feel nervous thinking about it. That's just me, I guess.

"This is gonna be a long night." He groaned as Lauren, Maddison, and Jessica squealed when we walked inside.

"Yeah." I agreed, leaning into his side while we waited in the back the line line watching Lauren's small group of friends form a small circle in front of us.


	2. "If I did that then we wouldn't just be swaping spit. Right, baby?"

"Seriously, what the hell." I hissed, ignoring the way Lauren frowned back at me.

"I didn't know." She whispered defensively, glancing at her group of friends all chattering in their circle behind us now.

I pressed my fingers to the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath, glancing over to see Alex leave to throw his trash away before I turned my attention back to the guilty looking girl in front of me.

"Lauren, why would they come if they knew they had no money?" I sighed in annoyance. "Would you go somewhere if you didn't have money to get in?"

She shrugged, tucking her hair behind her ear as she avoided eye contact with me. I crossed my arms over my chest in a stressed fashion and gnawed on my lip in silence while I waited for her to answer me.

"Hello?" I urged.

"Baby, relax. It's fine." Alex muttered in my ear as he got back, tugging my arm as we were called up to the counter.

I turned around with him, watching as the brunette woman behind the plastic window gave us a wide grin.

"Hello!" She greeted. "How are you?"

"Just fine." Alex replied politely. "Uh, can I get eight tickets with skate rental."

I frowned, feeling my blood boil at Lauren's selfish actions. Maddison and Jane, two of her newer friends, didn't bring any money for their tickets or anything. The past few times Lauren has gone places with them, my mom has given her extra money that I know she used for them. There's no doubt in my mind that Lauren expected Alex to pay for them when she invited them which just pisses me off even more because Alex isn't a complete asshole and won't let two kids sit out while everyone else is having fun.

"Get the money from Leah, Jessica, Kelly, and Jamie." I nagged, motioning to Alex as he pulled his wallet out. "He paid for all of our tickets."

She frowned, nodding her head and leaving my side to do what I asked. I sighed, watching Alex hold out a fifty and a ten before the woman handed him back eight green tickets. I gawked, not believing my eyes when he stepped to the side without getting any cash back.

"Alex." I stressed.

"Babe, calm down." He sighed, ripping off the tickets. "Come get a ticket."

I stepped to the side, watching all of Lauren's friends take the ticket held out to them before giving them to the woman standing in the doorway. Lauren was the last to take her's, handing Alex some folded money before hurriedly stepping through the door. I bit my lip, watching Alex flip through the crumpled bills.

"How much did she give you?" I asked, following him through the door and giving the woman our tickets.

"Twenty-eight." He answered, linking hands with me as we walked over the black carpet with neon splatters covering it and down to the line for skate rentals. "It was like seven-fifty a person."

"This shit is expensive." I frowned, using my free hand to rub up his forearm. "You didn't have to pay for me and Lauren."

"Shut up, babe." He groaned. "It's not a big deal, I've got a job y'know."

"That doesn't mean you should spoil us." I mentioned.

"I'll do what I want." He retorted.

I giggled, hugging his arm tightly before letting him go as we got to the back of the line. We waited silently as the girls all got their skates and ran off. I rolled eyes, listening to California Girls by Katy Perry blast through the speakers.

"Great, shitty music to add on to the shitty place." Alex groaned.

"Did you think they were gonna play Metallica?" I teased, stepping up to the counter.

Alex huffed, rolling his eyes playfully before dropping my hand to lean forward on the hard counter. A guy with short blonde hair and brown eyes greeted us boredly, tapping his fingers on the counter as he stared at Alex expectantly.

"Size?" He questioned.

"Uh, eleven and seven." Alex answered, making him nod and skate over to the shelves.

"Big foot." I joked, nudging his side.

"You know what they say about big feet." He smirked, moving his hand out of my sight.

I rolled my eyes, squeaking when he pinched my ass. I swatted his hand away with a blush, ignoring the strange look the guy gave me when he came back with the skates. I glanced down at his white and black stripped shirt, drawn to the neon yellow patch with Cody printed on it.

"Thank you." I mumbled shyly, taking the skates as Alex took his.

Once I made sure I wouldn't drop them, I led Alex over to the small locker area and sat down on a bench. He plopped down next to me with a miserable whine, lazily kicking his shoes off while I slowly pulled mine off.

"Fuck this." Alex commented, staring down at the four-wheeled skates with a scowl.

"You'll be fine." I reassured, shoving my feet into the skates easily before tying them.

"How the fuck-" He stopped, pulling the laces to tighten them the best he could. "I don't like this."

I laughed, rolling my eyes as I got down on my knees. I scooted over so until I was kneeling in front of him and knocked his hands away. Propping his foot up on my thigh, I tightened the laces hard so they wouldn't be loose and tied them around his ankle so they wouldn't be so long. I repeated the same thing with his other foot, smiling in accomplishment when I finished.

"There." I clapped, looking up at him.

I furrowed my eyebrows as his gaze glazed over, bottom lip dropping open just a little. I raised my eyebrows which seemed to snap him out of whatever daze he was in while he licked his lips and chuckled.

"What?" I asked quietly, looking around at all of the kids and teens skating and talking around us.

"You just look so good on your knees." He quipped.

"Alex!" I gasped, face flushing as I hurriedly got back up on my feet. "There are kids around."

"They didn't hear me." He claimed, rolling his eyes. "I'm not standing up."

"Come on!" I whined, grabbing on to his hands.

"I'm gonna eat shit." He warned, sucking his lip into his mouth as he stared at his feet.

"Alex, come on." I begged. "It'll be fun."

"I'm gonna fall on my fuckin' face, Jack." He retorted knowingly, slowly rolling his feet back and forth to get a feel for it.

"And I'll laugh at you." I giggled, tugging his hands. "C'mon."

He groaned, rolling his eyes at me before he slowly moved to stand up. Right when he was standing straight, his feet seemed to slip from right under him as he dropped to the ground seconds after standing. I watched in shock as he smacked his arm into the bench before landing hard on his ass. I covered my mouth, not able to conatin my laughter as he fell back into a laying position shaking with his own laughter.

"A-Are you o-okay, baby?" I got out through giggles, leaning down to grab his hand.

"My fuckin' ass." He choked out, holding his side before gripping my hand.

I laughed, pulling him up the best I could. I laughed louder when his legs shook as he finally managed to get back up. I breathed heavily to calm myself down, making sure to hold his forearms as he stood up again.

"Babe, I really don't want to repeat that on the hard ass floor." He chuckled, running his fingers through his hair.

"You just fucked it up." I complained, trying to fix the mess of bangs over his forehead.

"Whatever, does it look like I give a shit?" He commented, letting out another chuckle.

"You never do." I concluded with a sigh.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." He muttered, grabbing my right hand tightly as I turned sideways.

"It is and it isn't." I answered, tugging him forward slowly.

"Oh shit." He freaked, holding my hand tighter.

I bit back my grin as we rolled across the carpet as slow as the skates would allow. I had to stop for the occasional kid zipping passed us, but soon enough I had him pulled next to the small wall where it cut off for the entrance to the rink.

"Would you calm down?" I laughed, feeling his fingers twitch inside mine. "I don't think I've seen you nervous in a very long time and it's because of a little skating rink."

I looked over at him, watching him stare as kids skated passed us at a fast speed. He didn't even acknowledge what I was saying, instead just biting his lip and staring around the rink. I haven't skated in a while and it is a little nerve-wracking to get on to the rink because once you get on it, there's a stupid rule where you can't stop and you have to keep moving. It's kind of pressuring especially when it's full of pre-teens and young kids flying around the circle like it's the easiest thing in the world.

"Baby, there's no fucking way." He marveled, shaking his head.

"You can do it. Stop thinking so hard." I assured him, squeezing his fingers in mine. "Do you want me to drag you around the carpet for a bit so you get used to it?"

"Nah." He smiled, nodding towards the floor. "Might as well go bust my ass because it's gonna happen anyway."

I laughed, staring down at our linked hands before inching closer to the smooth floor. I waited as groups of fast kids rolled by, watching for a big gap to come along to give us time to get on all the way.

"When I get on, you have to get on right after because once we're on we gotta go so we don't get run over." I explained, taking the opportunity of a small gap to step on to the rink. "Come on."

"No no no." He chanted, trying to tug his hand from mine as I pulled forward. "I'm not ready!"

I laughed obnoxiously, pulling him hard enough to get him on the smooth floor behind me. His grip on my hand tightened even more and I felt his free hand awkwardly grab my hip just as tight as he trailed behind me.

"Babe, don't go fast." He pleaded.

I'm sure my body disobeyed his request because deep down I wanted to watch him fail and laugh at him like a terrible boyfriend. So I found myself skating gracefully, pulling Alex along as I gained some speed. He laughed, dropping my hand to put his hand on my other hip when I stopped moving and let the speed lead us down to the curve.

"You fucking asshole!" He called over my shoulder as I turned sharper than I intended. "Shit!"

I gasped, tripping as Alex's foot hit the back of mine. My heart jumped and I threw my arms out in front of me, somehow regaining my balance while Alex's foot clumsily smacked in between mine again. I looked back, laughing loudly and turning to grab his hand. He stumbled forward, knocking me into the wall along the edges before we both crashed to the ground.

"Oh shit." He hissed as I landed on top of him.

Immediately the worker rolling around the rink was blowing his whistle loudly as he skated over to us. I giggled, ignoring the pain shooting up my elbow from where it hit the ground as I easily stood to my feet. I brushed myself off, laughing down at Alex as he whined and just laid still until the guy in the black and white stripped shirt stood beside us. I looked over at him, recognizing him as the same guy from the skate rental, Cody.

"Are you two okay?" He interrogated.

"I'm fine." I replied, pointing down to Alex. "I'm not so sure about him."

"M'good." Alex chuckled, finally sitting up. "God damn, this is not my thing."

The guy chuckled, holding out a hand for Alex to grab. I bit my lip, watching him effortlessly pull Alex up to his feet only for him to stumble and nearly fall over again.

"Dude, you gotta practice more." He laughed.

"I don't think I'll ever be doing this after tonight, man." Alex replied, playfully glaring at me. "My boyfriend dragged me here with his sister and her friends."

"I know how that is." He nodded, patting Alex on the shoulder. "Well, my name is Cody if you guys need me."

"Yeah, thanks man." Alex nodded, watching him skate away to another kid that fell before turning back to me. "I hate you."

"Oh, you love this." I scoffed, taking his hand again.

"Oh yeah, I just love busting my ass." He said sarcastically, moving with me a lot better at the slow pace I started.

"I can't believe you can't skate." I repeated, slowing down as we came up to another turn.

"Okay, skateboarding is very different." He whined, almost moving his feet so it was like he was walking with the skates on. "I don't have four wheels on each foot and I'm like in control. These things are like death traps."

"I think death traps is a little dramatic to describe roller skates, babe." I chuckled.

"Whatever." He laughed, pressing a quick kiss to my cheek before stumbling again.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Jack!" Alex yelped, letting go of my hand to catch himself as he fell to his knees. "Fucking hell."

"I'm sorry!" I wheezed out through my laughs.

I literally just pulled him over the little tiny bump separating the smooth floor of the rink from the carpet and the fucking idiot tripped over it. I bent over, not able to keep it in anymore. The laughs kept spilling between my lips, getting louder while I watched Alex struggle to get up. Every time he tried to stand up, the wheels would slid and knock him back on to his knees and it was one of the funniest things I've every seen.

"You're just watching the poor boy suffer!"

I breathed deeply, looking up to see a middle-aged woman laugh as she walked by with her little boy. She pointed at Alex and let out a friendly laugh before shaking her head and continuing on where she was going.

"Baby!" Alex whined through a laugh, moving so he was sitting on his ass. "Get these fucking things off of my feet."

I grinned, feeling my cheeks ache from all of the laughing and smiling the past few hours as I bent down. I untied the skates with little struggle and watched in amusement as he practically ripped them off.

"Freedom!" He shouted, not fazed by all of the people looking over at him like he's crazy.

I laughed as he tossed the skates to the side before he got to his feet. He brushed his knees off and stood in front of me, raising an eyebrow when he met my eyes.

"Whoa, this is weird." He commented.

"It is." I agreed, staring him straight in the face instead of having to look up. "The skates make me as tall as you."

"I don't like it." He informed, leaning down and picking up his abandoned skates.

I rolled my eyes at him and skated over to the bench we started at. Plopping down on to it, I undid my own skates and slipped them off. I frowned, feeling a slight ache in my ankles. Shrugging, I slipped my converse back on just as Alex did and picked my skates up after I stood to my feet.

"My fucking feet hurt." Alex muttered as we walked back to the skate rental.

"Mine do too." I sighed contently. "It was worth it though, I had a lot of fun with you today."

He chuckled, holding both skates in one hand while he draped the other around my shoulders. We walked up to the counter and set the skates on them before he was leaning in front of me and pecking my lips.

"I fucking love you." He smiled.

The sincerity in his words made my heart flutter, butterflies still fluttering around my stomach despite how long we've been together.

"I love you too, Alex." I expressed, pulling him down by the neck to kiss him again.

I smiled into the kiss, pulling away before he could get too into it because I'm not trying to get any dirty looks from any parents. He sighed, pressing his forehead into mine for a few seconds before he pulled away from me completely and looked over to the little dining area.

"Is that Lauren?" He questioned, pointing over.

I looked over, frowning when I saw her standing with a group of guys. I definitely didn't like the tall-ish dude standing with his arm around her as he twisted the blue snapback on his head. I squinted at the muscle shirt and basketball shorts, automatically naming him a douche. After studying him for a minute, I noticed the five other dudes lounging around the area around all of her little friends.

"Fucking tools." Alex chuckled. "They're all wearing the same thing."

I laughed, looking around and taking in all of the different snap-backs and muscle shirts. I nodded in agreement and licked my lips. I sighed, pulling my cellphone from my pocket and unlocking it. A text from my mom popped up, asking when we were coming back and I hummed to myself, clicking on it to reply.

"My mom asked when we're coming back." I told Alex, glancing at the time. "It's after seven, so I'm thinking we can head back now. Plus I don't like seeing those guys all over my sister."

"Yeah." He agreed. "It's fucking weird."

"Are you good to leave?" I asked to be sure as I typed out a response.

"Is that even a question?" He replied. "I'm hungry anyway."

"When are you not hungry?" I retorted, rolling my eyes as I hit send.

"When I'm fucking you." He answered cheekily.

I smacked his arm, rolling my eyes with a small smile before leading him in the direction of Lauren's little group. Lauren stopped talking, immediately noticing our presence as we grew closer. She looked at me with wide eyes and shoved the tool-bag's arm off of her side as he continued talking with the other guys surrounding them. I rolled my eyes at her embarrassment, motioning my head to the the doors across the large room.

"We're getting ready to leave." I announced, grabbing the attention of the guy next to Lauren as well as everyone else.

"So early?" Jane whined, practically sitting in one of the other guy's lap.

"It's after seven." Alex stated, draping his left arm over my shoulders loosely. "Not that early."

I bit my lip, watching Lauren's new guy friend's blue eyes trail over Alex before he stared at Alex's arm over my shoulder intensely. He frowned, and cleared his throat as he seemed to move away from her just a bit. I bit my cheek to hold in my giggle. I bet this kid is totally intimidated by Alex's stupid tattoos and attitude. I can't really be sure if that's what made him seem a little awkward or not, but our friends have told me that Alex gives off a bad ass kind of vibe.

"Okay, I was just talking with my new friend Derek and his friends; Eric, Lance, James, Kyle, and Brett." She noted, pointing to each boy as she listed them off.

"How old are you?" Alex interrogated, letting his finger lazily point at Derek for a second before it went limp over my shoulder.

"Uh-fifteen." He stammered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alex." Lauren started, giving him a warning glare.

Alex shrugged, forcing my body more into his side in the process. I giggled, wrapping my right arm around his waist as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, well say goodbye to your little friends so I can get some food." He stated, pressing a sweet kiss to the side of my head before he pulled his lanyard from his back pocket and dangled his keys.

"Didn't you just eat on the way here?" Maddison exasperated, tugging her short skirt down as she cocked her hip.

"Damn, this one's got an attitude on her." Alex said with an eye roll.

"Shut up." I whispered, pinching his side when Lauren looked at me with wide eyes.

Alex just says whatever he wants no matter how rude it could be and even though I agree with him most of the time, I try to get him to keep it to himself. Especially when it comes to Lauren's friends because even though I think some of her friends are bitches, I try not to say anything. Lauren is just like me when it comes to confrontation and she tries to avoid it at all costs. The last thing I want is for tonight to end bad for her because Alex doesn't have a filter. Her new friends get offended way too easily and I don't need him accidentally causing something between her and Lauren.

"Whatever." He mumbled, swinging his keys impatiently.

"Ready, Laur?" I smiled, ignoring the glare Maddison sent Alex.

She brushed her hair behind her ear and bit her lip, glancing between all of her friends before looking back at me. She shrugged before giving me her best big eyes.

"Can we meet you at the car?" She pleaded hopefully.

I opened my mouth and closed it like a fish, trying to think of a nice way to tell her she should just come out with us. I don't want to make her feel awkward or embarrassed in front of her friends and all these guys, but I don't know these guys and she doesn't know them very well and I have a strong feeling that she wants me to leave so she can have her first kiss with him. I feel like part of me should let her, but the other part thinks she shouldn't kiss a random ass kid she just met. That could just be my big brother side talking though.

"No." Alex answered for me.

"Alex!" She complained, covering her reddening face while everyone quietly looked between them.

"We're not gonna wait at the car so this little fucker can swap spit with you." He continued bluntly, pointing at Derek. "If he asked for your number and you guys hang out more than an hour at a shitty skating rink then sure, next time I'll turn my back so you can mack on each other. Not happening today."

I blushed for her, looking at Derek's shocked face, but most of me was relieved that Alex always knew what I wanted to say in these situations. Well, not exactly the same thing I would've said but still. Maddison and Jane started laughing along with some of the other guys while Lauren covered her face and groaned. I bit my cheek to hold back my chuckle as she uncovered her face and glared at Alex.

"I wasn't going to kiss him." She informed awkwardly with an eye roll. "Now why don't you go swap spit with my brother in your car while you wait for me?"

"Lauren!" I coughed out, my eyes growing wide at her suggestion.

"If I did that then we wouldn't just be swapping spit." Alex remarked, looking over at my hot cheeks. "Right, baby?"

"Alexander!" I exclaimed, smacking his stomach hard as my cheeks flared.

He shook with laughter at my embarrassment, not giving two shits that he practically announced he would be fucking me in his car if we were to go wait in it. I'm not quite sure they understood what he was implying, but it was still not something I wanted my little sister to know.

"You guys are together?" Derek questioned awkwardly, looking at me instead of Alex.

"Yeah." I confirmed, willing the blush to leave my cheeks.

"Oh, that's cool." He smiled, clearing his throat as he looked to Lauren.

"Are we ready to go?" Alex broke in impatiently.

"Please guys, it's not even eight yet." Lauren whined, giving me her puppy eyes again.

I bit my lip, not sure if I wanted to leave her alone or not. Then I thought back to when I was fourteen and how I wouldn't want my older sibling to be hovering over me if I had one. I was always super embarrassed and awkward around Alex if my mom was around because I knew she was there so I wasn't doing shit I wasn't supposed t be doing. Maybe I should give her a little bit of freedom with her friends for the first time. This guy is fifteen though and she just turned fourteen last week.

"Please, Jacky." She begged, sticking her bottom lip out after she realized she caught my attention.

"Mom wanted us to bring you home." I sighed, deciding against my idea to let her stay the last forty minutes or so. "Sorry."

"Okay." She frowned, stepping away from Derek. "Uh...bye."

I licked my lips, waiting for him to stop her as she stepped over to me. He didn't, he just went back to talking with his friends while Jessica came to stand by Lauren's side. I gave her a small smile and nudged Alex, ready to leave when Lauren cleared her throat.

"Huh?" I asked, moving my attention to her.

"We kinda need to take Maddison home too..." She revealed slowly.

"Are you kidding me?" I grumbled.

She shook her head and I rolled my eyes, turning towards the group as they continued talking with the friends we didn't drive. Maddison was squirming around some boy's lap and twirling her hair ridiculously in attempt to flirt.

"Maddison, come on." I told her, catching her attention from the guy she was on.

"I'm not ready-" She tried.

"If I'm your ride then let's fucking go or I'm gonna leave your ass here." Alex noted, already turning to start our way to the exit.

"Ugh! Fine." She exclaimed rudely.

I rolled my eyes, tightening my arm around Alex's back as he led us back to the doors silently. I could hear the girls talking quietly behind us as we walked out into the cool night air, but Alex and I stayed silent. I just leaned into him and let him lead me to the car, only separating when we walked up the space he parked in.

"It's really cold." Lauren commented as Alex unlocked the car.

"You shoulda brought a jacket." Jessica stated, waiting for me to open my door.

I pulled it open once the click sounded and pushed the seat forward so Jessica and Maddison could climb in. Jessica went in first while Maddison stood beside me with a scowl on her face. I rolled my eyes, leaning back against the door while she finally climbed in.

"I still have shit in my trunk if you want me to look for a hoodie." Alex told Lauren after she got in on his side.

"Yes please." She laughed lightly.

"Find one for me too." I added, feeling goosebumps rise on my arms.

"Got it, baby."

I smiled, hearing him pop his trunk. Right after Maddison was all the way in, I pushed the seat back and plopped in lazily. All that being on my feet really wore me out tonight. I sighed, pulling my door shut and buckling my seat belt. A few seconds later the trunk slammed shut and Alex was dropping down into his own seat.

"Here." He called, holding a black hoodie behind his seat until she grabbed it.

"Thanks!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yeah." He chuckled before something heavy fell on to my lap.

"Thanks, baby." I grinned, picking up the red and white hoodie from his work.

I pulled it over my head and shoved my arms through, taking in the smell of oil and grease as well as stale cigarette smoke. I smiled, relaxing back in my seat as the warmth and smells consumed me. I closed my eyes, listening to the radio play quietly as Alex pulled out of the spot.

"It smells like oil or smoke." Maddison commented after a few minutes of driving.

"It's probably me and Jack." Lauren laughed. "Alex always smells like car stuff because he works in a shop."

"I think it smells good." Jessica admitted quietly.

"It does smell good." I agreed, turning my head towards Alex and smiling sweetly.

He rolled his eyes and held his arm of the center council for me to tangle our fingers together. I smiled, filling with happiness at the feelings rushing through me from the gesture. I held his hand tightly, keeping my gaze out of my window as we drove silently with the radio low. It almost seemed like it was too fast for Alex to be pulling in front of Jessica's house again.

"Bye guys." Lauren spoke up once he stopped along the curb.

I yawned, dropping Alex's hand so I could unbuckle and get out of the car. They stepped out quickly once I situated the seat and I sighed in relief. Normally it takes them a damn hour to say goodbye because they can't stop talking.

"Bye Jack." Jessica smiled.

"Bye." I waved, yawning again before getting back in the car.

"You're so tired, babe." Alex commented once he started driving again.

"I guess today just wore me out." I shrugged, closing my eyes as I rested back in my seat.

I sighed, hearing Alex's voice and the low music start to fade out as my body felt more and more relaxed. I let out a deep breath, feeling myself drifting off as the sound completely faded away from around me. I jolted awake, burning eye opening to see darkness. I frowned, rubbing my hands over my eyes before looking down to see my comforter thrown over me. Wasn't I just in the car?

Furrowing my eyebrows, I slowly moved the blanket off of me and turned on to my right side. I looked to my nightstand to see the glowing red number tell me that it's after four thirty in the morning. I yawned and turned back on to my back, looking to my left when I noticed dull light and finding Alex laying on his back with my laptop sitting on his stomach. I could barely hear the sound coming from the headphones stuck in his ears, but I could tell it was some kind of music.

"Baby?" I whispered groggily.

I frowned when I went ignored, letting my gaze get drawn to his tired eyes. I could make out the dark bags forming under them from the light coming from the screen and the way his lips parted just barely also let me know how tired he really must be.

"Alex." I called a little louder, moving my hand to press into a visible patch of his side.

He jumped, looking over at me with wide eyes before he visibly relaxed and let out a sigh. He reached his hand up and yanked the headphones from his ears with a small yawn.

"What're you doin' up, baby?" He asked quietly.

"I thought I was still in the car?" I mumbled questioningly.

"Yeah you passed out so I brought you home and carried you up here so you could sleep better." He chuckled quietly. "Then I took Lauren to Coney Island and I brought you back a cheeseburger for tomorrow."

"Thanks." I smiled sleepily. "You should've woken me up though."

"You looked too cute." He shrugged, looking back to the computer. "And you were really fucking worn out."

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I yawned. "It's almost five in the morning, Lex."

"Couldn't sleep." He replied, voice slightly husky.

I licked my lips, feeling more awake as the familiar warm tingle shot through my gut at the sound of his voice. I cleared my throat and wiped at my eyes, feeling my breathing pick up as I took in Alex's bare chest under the laptop. I bit my lip, knowing he was only in his boxers underneath the covers which seemed to make my gut twist harder in want.

"Uh...baby?"

I snapped out of my daze, looking over as he licked his lips. I shivered, moving to my knees before I was taking the laptop off of his chest and closing it. I shoved it on to the nightstand, barely hearing the headphones thump down to the carpet as I climbed over Alex's lap.

"I'll help you get tired." I whispered seductively, running my hands down his chest.

"Jack." He gasped, tensing under my touch. "What the hell's gotten into you?"

"I don't know, but I want you into me." I whined, biting my lip.

I gasped, biting back my smile when I felt him harden beneath me. The heat in my gut intensified and I could already feel myself straining in my own boxers too.

"Damn, baby." He grunted, pressing his fingers into my hips tightly. "Ride me."

I nodded eagerly, leaning over to my side of the bed and reaching for the lube under the corner once again. I pulled it out with a quiet cheer and hurriedly shoved the comforter away from us.

"C'mon, baby." Alex muttered, gripping my thighs. "I wanna feel you."

Chills ran down my spine and I crouched over him to pull my boxers off. After tossing them to the ground, I yanked at his waistband harshly and tugged them down his legs far enough for him to kick them off.

"Mm." He hissed, hands returning to my thighs as I straddled just above his knees.

My eyes finally dilated in the blackness again and I could just barely make out his hand stroking himself. I popped the lube open, slapping his hand away before I covered my own hand and coated him thickly. The hitch in his breath turned me on even more and I couldn't cover him fast enough.

"Fuck." He groaned, the only sound filling the silent house being my hand slipping up and down.

I bit my lip and positioned myself over him before I slowly guided myself down. I sighed in relief once I was sitting all the way down, my thighs trembling with how full I feel.

"Mm, feels so good." Alex grunted, tugging my thighs forward a bit.

I gasped, the small movement forcing him against the right spot dead on. I tossed my head back, biting my lip as my eyes rolled back.

"Alex." I choked out, biting my lip.

Sucking in a deep breath, I leaned back with my hands pressing into his thighs before I started pushing myself up. I dropped back down harshly, gasping at the pleasure shooting up my spine. Desperate to keep feeling the familiar tingles, I found myself rising and falling at a decent speed.

"Fuck." He growled, breathing heavily.

I panted, whining deep in my throat as I tried to keep quiet. I wanted to let everything out so bad, but I know everyone is sleeping and I definitely don't need anyone walking in or something.

"Oh!" I cried out, biting my lip harshly as Alex gripped my hips and thrust up into me as I pushed down.

I moved to rest my hands on his sweaty shoulders as my bouncing got more desperate. I could feel the tightening in my gut and my dick was practically begging to let go. I whined, shuddering when Alex griped me and started pumping me as fast as I bounced.

" _Alex_." I moaned, not able to control myself as white clouded my vision.

I slammed down on to him, gripping his shoulders hard as all of my muscles tensed. I barely registered the hand covering my mouth while I spilled all across his stomach and chest. I continued to moan as I rode out my high, clenching tighter when I felt him burst inside of me. I continued moving, gripping his hand over my mouth in my own tightly until our we came down from the high.

"Fucking fuck, baby." Alex breathed, moving his hands back to my hips.

I hummed in agreement, allowing him to tug me forward. I knelt up, whimpering when he pulled out of me. I licked my dry lips, feeling the mess spill out of me as I continued to hover over him.

"Damn, Jack." He chuckled lightly. "That was fucking good."

"Yeah." I panted, legs trembling as I moved to lay back down by his side. "I'm shaking."

"You're always shaking when I'm done with you." He retorted cockily.

"If I didn't feel so good and tired right now, I'd slap you." I practically slurred, feeling my eyes droop.

"Mm. Kinky." He joked, pressing a quick kiss to my lips.

"Love you." I mumbled, feeling the darkness take over me before I could even hear him say it back.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I groaned tiredly, feeling an ache in my thighs as I straightened my legs out. I yawned, moving to snuggle more into Alex. I frowned when my arm met a cold space and peeked my eyes open to find the bed empty. Sitting up, I yawned again and rubbed my eyes. I sniffled, glaring at the light flooding my room.

"I don't want it to be morning yet." I whined to myself, turning to look at my alarm clock to see it was after eleven in the morning.

I sighed, grimacing at the crusty feel of my sheets under my thighs as I slid off of my bed. Looking down, I found myself butt naked with spots of dried come on just below my belly button. I grimaced, moving my hand to the back of my thighs to feel a crusty mess.

"Fucking Alex and his loathe for condoms." I grumbled, grabbing a random shirt from the ground and scrubbing myself clean.

Once it was all off, I dropped the shirt back to the ground and pulled on my boxers from last night. I hissed when the waistband smacked into my hips and looked down to see dark bruises forming. Heat rushed to my cheeks and I hurriedly moved to my dressed to grab a clean t-shirt. I pulled on another one of Alex's many band shirts before pulling on his superman pj bottoms. After running my hands through my bedhead, I walked over to my door and opened it.

"Jack!" Lauren yelped, holding her hand over her heart as she came up from the steps. "You scared me!"

"Sorry." I laughed lightly, ignoring the glare she sent me as she kept walking.

I shook my head with another little laugh before I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. My stomach rumbled loudly before it flipped. I frowned at the sudden sick feeling and continued over to the island, finding my mom at the stove.

"Good morning, Jack." She greeted, turning to smile at me. "I expected you to be up early and make Alex breakfast before he went to work like usual."

"Oh yeah." I thought out loud. "That's where he went."

"Where else did you think he would be? It is only after eleven after all." She joked, flipping the grilled cheese over in the pan.

"I was a little confused this morning." I chuckled. "I woke up in my bed when I thought I was still in the car and then Alex wasn't asleep yet. I don't even know when he went to sleep and I guess I was so tired I didn't hear him get up like usual."

"He said goodnight to me last night at ten thirty." She informed, pulling a few plates from the cupboard.

I nodded even though she couldn't see me. I know for a fact he didn't go to bed then if he was up at five this morning. I bit my lip, thinking back to how horny I got so suddenly. That hasn't happened to me so early like that before like ever. I hummed, shaking the dirty memories out of my mind as I reminded myself that my mother is in the room.

"I was surprised that you were out like a light before eight last night. Are you feeling okay, hun?" She questioned, placing a plate with two grilled cheeses on it in front of me.

I breathed in, immediately feeling my stomach twist uncomfortably at the the smell of the melted cheese. I opened my mouth only for it to fill with thick saliva as my jaw tingled. I scooted off of the stool, shoving a hand over my mouth as I gagged.

"Jack?" My mom called worriedly.

I shook my head at her nd rushed to the bathroom next to the kitchen. I hurriedly dropped to my knees, ignoring the protest in my thighs at the movement and pushing the toilet seat up just in time for everything I consumed yesterday to come back up. I coughed harshly, squeezing my watering eyes closed as another wave of nausea hit me.

"Mom?!" Lauren shouted worriedly.

"Hold on, Laur! Jack's puking!" My mom yelled back, her loud voice echoing along the walls as she entered the bathroom. "It's okay, honey. Let it all out."

I dry-heaved miserably, choking for air as I leaned over the toilet awkwardly. My mom rubbed soothing circles into my lower back and I instantly relaxed more.

"Deep breathes, baby." She reminded. "You're okay."

I sighed, finally able to breathe again. I spit a few times before my mom was wiping my mouth with a wad of toilet paper and flushing the disgusting sight away. I swallowed thickly, whining at the soreness taking over my throat. I plopped back on to my butt and leaned against the wall as I breathed slowly, holding my stomach softly.

"What's wrong with him?"

I closed my eyes, cringing at as the churning returned. I gulped, grimacing at the thick saliva pouring to the front of my mouth. I took in a shaky breath, feeling the tingling in my jaw intensify.

"I don't know, Lauren." Mom told, placing her hand on my back as I moved forward to lean of the toilet again. "He was fine five minutes ago."

I choked out another spell of vomit and was glad to see stomach acid instead of chunks. Just the thought of what I saw minutes ago had me dry-heaving harshly and coughing out spit.

"You're okay." Mom comforted, rubbing bigger circles into my back underneath my t-shirt.

"What the heck is on his side?" Lauren pointed out curiously.

I whined, spitting into the toilet once more before flushing it. I leaned back and rested on the wall, frowning when my mom pulled my t-shirt up.

"Jack!" She gasped. "What the hell is that?"

I swallowed, breathing heavily as I lazily glanced down to what she was pointing out. I coughed, my heart skipping when she ran her fingers over the finger shaped bruises Alex left over my hip.

"Uh...it's a bruise." I mumbled, trying to calm my heartbeat.

I reached for the toilet paper and ripped a few sheets off before bringing it to my mouth and wiping it off slowly to avoid eye contact.

"Alex was holding on to tight when we were skating because he can't skate for crap." I mumbled hoarsely, not completely lying.

"I'm going to have to tell him he better be more careful." She scolded lightly, pushing my bangs out of my face.

I blushed, thankful that they were already red from the puking. With another whine, I rubbed my stomach softly and sighed in relief when the churning subsided. I sat still for another few minutes with Lauren and mom watching me until I felt okay to move.

"I feel okay now." I told them, slowly standing to my feet.

"Do you want to lay down?" Mom suggested.

"No, I feel fine." I shrugged, hearing my stomach growl. "I'm kind of hungry now."

"Maybe you should stick to toast." Lauren noted before walking away from the bathroom.

"Yes, you're definitely going to eat toast." Mom informed, leading me back out into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, moving to sit back in my original spot while she slid my plate of grilled cheeses over to Lauren at the spot next to me. I rested my arms over the counter and held my head up with my hands while I watched mom pop some pumpernickel bread into the toaster. I hummed, stomach aching again. This time instead of the dreadful sick feeling, it was a feeling of hunger.

"You look different." Lauren stated.

"What do you mean?" I wondered, looking over at her while mom busied herself fixing my toast.

"I can't think of the word." She shrugged, staring at me for a few seconds before her face lit up. "Oh, I know! You're glowing, which is weird since you just puked your guts up."

Glowing? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

"Here you go, hun. Eat slow."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before shaking the thought to the back of my mind and grabbing my toast. I didn't realize how hungry I really was until I took the first bite.


	3. "We need to have a talk. Me, you, and Alex. Actually, just me and you. Alex, watch the stove."

"You got it, baby?" I asked slowly, leaning on my crossed arms over the island while I dangled my feet from the high stool.

I smiled softly, Lauren's and Jessica's giggles coming from beside me as we all watched Alex struggle to open the blue box in his hands.

"I got it." He scoffed, picking at the sealed folds at the top with his nubby fingers.

"You sure? Because I've never seen someone struggle with a box of macaroni before." I teased.

"Do you want me to feed your weak ass tummy, bitch?" He retorted, finally ripping off part of the folds.

"It's not my fault I got food poisoning from those tacos you got me." I defended with a pout even though he wasn't looking.

He rolled his eyes as he finally tore off small pieces of the folds and pried the rest of the top open with his thumbs, ignoring my comment completely. I know he still feels guilty about it because he thinks it's his fault I got sick the past few days. Mm said it must have been the tacos because I had symptoms of food poisoning and the tacos were the only thing I ate the other day so Alex blames himself for buying them when I originally just wanted a soft taco.

"At least you're feeling better today." Jessica chimed in. "It's been a week now and usually food poisoning only lasts about four or five days."

I sighed, nodding in agreement as I moved my right hand up to hold my head up. It's been a week today since we went skating and I'm really feeling a lot better. I haven't felt nauseous the past two days and I haven't had any stomach cramps so I think it's finally over wih now.

"Yeah, I feel completely fine today." I noted, running my left hand through my hair.

"You said that the other night and ending up kneeing me in the balls in your rush to get to the damn bathroom." Alex reminded, pouring the box of noodles into the boiling water.

"Well, I'm sure I feel better now. That was like three days ago, get over it." I whined, rolling my eyes at the look he gave me. "Make sure the noodles don't stick."

"I know what the fuck I'm doing." He grumbled, scratching his side through the long slits of his black muscle shirt. "How long do the noodles cook for again?"

"I thought you knew what you're doing?" I mocked, ignoring the playful glare he aimed at me with a sigh. "Seven minutes."

I bit my cheek to stifle my laughter as he pressed seven minutes into the kitchen timer on the microwave above the stove. A small smile grew across my face at the gesture because it was such and Alex thing to do since he never remembers what the hell he's doing. I guess that's because of his ADHD, but it's still funny. It is only seven minutes after all.

"Shut up, Jack's the house wife here." Alex chuckled, pointing at me with the wooden spoon in his hand as Lauren laughed at him.

"Wife? Woah, you've gotta pop the question first." I told, raising my eyebrows at him.

"One day." He shrugged, making my heart go wild.

"One day?" I repeated.

"One day." He agreed, turning his back to me as he stirred the noodles again for a few seconds.

Butterflies swarmed my stomach while the smile on my face grew into a cheesy grin as I looked down at my left hand on the counter. I stared down at my bare ring finger and sighed happily, repeating his words in my head over and over. Call me crazy because we're only seventeen, but Alex is the one for me and to hear him pretty much confirm we'll get married some day makes my insides melt.

"What's going on in here?" Mom asked, walking into the kitchen with a look of shock. "Alex is cooking? Am I still napping?"

"Oh fuck off." Alex laughed, moving away from the stove and over to lean on the counter across from me and the girls. "Your son is dying of hunger and begged me to make him food."

"I didn't beg, I asked nicely." I corrected. "And it's not just me, Laur and Jess were hungry too."

"Whatever." He dismissed, turning to look back over to Mom as she forced me to sit up straight.

"I'm really feeling fine this time." I muttered, rolling my eyes when she felt my forehead and cheeks for the tenth time today. "Same as yesterday."

She tsked at me, continuing to hold her hands on my face for a whole minute before letting go.

"Satisfied?" I questioned.

"Very." She chirped, kissing my forehead before walking over to the coffee maker.

I rolled my eyes before looking back to Alex and staring back at him while he continued to lean in front of me. His hair looked like his usual messy sex hair and he had dark bags under his eyes from his lack of sleeping habit. I jumped, blinking out of my trance when the timer went off loudly. Alex turned around and turned it off before grabbing the pot and moving over to the sink.

"Oh, I'm so ready for this." I smiled, licking my lips.

"Macaroni?" Mom chuckled, scooping her coffee into a filter.

"Not just any macaroni." Jessica gasped.

"Yeah, Mom." Lauren exaggerated. "It's Alex's."

I grinned, smiling as Alex nodded his head. He drained the water out before returning to the stove and grabbing the butter he had set out next to him.

"I make some bomb ass mac'n'cheese, Ma." He explained.

My heart swelled at the small smile Mom gave at the nickname. Ever since Alex and I met, he's been so open and outgoing around my family because of his personality. As soon as he met her he just said sup mom and he's called her mom ever since. I thought it was strange at first, but Alex was a strange kid. He's so different from anyone I've ever met, but everyone loves him for it because he just wouldn't be himself without his weird habits and attitude. When we started officially dating, he took to calling her Ma and I can just tell she loves it. I think it makes her feel good that he gave her a nickname just like he did with Lauren. He even has one for Dad.

"You boil noddles for seven minutes, add a fourth cup of milk and the cheese packet." She laughed, turning to lean beside the stove next to Alex while her coffee brewed.

"The best thing about it is he guesstimates instead of actually measuring it out and it just tastes so much better that way." Lauren described.

"Wait a minute, is that why you guys haven't asked me to make it lately?" She asked in disbelief.

"They think I'm better than you." Alex joked, but I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Jerk!" She exclaimed, lightly smacking him on the arm as he stirred.

"It's so weird watching him cook though because he does everything opposite?" Jessica shyly spoke up, confusion lacing her voice.

"He doesn't do it opposite, he's just left-handed dummy." Lauren laughed, making me chuckle along.

"Oh." She drawled out with a soft laugh.

"Hey, maybe that's why mine's better." Alex laughed, bringing the pot over and setting it on the counter in front of us. "M'not puttin' it in bowls for you lazy asses."

"Hey!" I protested with another pout. "I'm not lazy."

"Yeah, if anyone's lazy it's you." Mom commented.

I smiled, not able to keep the cute pout I was going for when Alex just shrugged in agreement. I rolled my eyes fondly and smiled greatfuly at Mom as she handed me a bowl and a fork. I hurriedly scooped some into my bowl before sliding it down to Lauren.

"Wow, that does look really good." Mom informed.

"Try some." Lauren suggested, holding a spoonful out.

I took my own bite, moaning quietly at the cheesy taste before watching Lauren shove the spoonful into Mom's mouth. She hummed, nodding in approval as she gave Alex a thumbs up.

"That is good." She said in surprise once she swallowed.

"I know." He replied cockily.

I rolled my eyes at him again before going to town on my bowl, enjoying this time while we were all in the kitchen together during lunch for once since summer started. Usually Lauren's at Jessica's or Alex is at work or Dad is at work. It's been a while since we were mostly all together in the kitchen beside at dinner.

"Oh yeah, baby." Alex started after a few minutes of silence. "I'm goin' to Jason's bonfire thing tonight."

I swallowed thickly, reaching for my glass of water as I nodded. I almost forgot about it since I've just been sleeping the days away the past week. Wednesday, he came home super excited and woke me up in the middle of a nap to tell me he got promoted at work. Now he's making twice as much per week and he's one of the youngest workers over at the shop that can do everything there now.

"I'm so proud of you for that." I smiled, setting my glass down. "You worked hard to get there."

"Yeah." He shrugged. "I'm just happy about getting paid more every week."

"I'm coming with you to that." I informed, finishing up my macaroni.

"I don't know about that, Jack." Mom hesitated. "You've just got over being nauseous and drousy-"

"I'm fine, Mom." I groaned, slumping my shoulders. "I don't feel tired and I don't have any weird flips in my stomach. I want to go celebrate this with Alex and his friends."

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" She interrogated. "No aches or pains?"

I groaned, rolling my eyes for the thousandth time. Alex cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow at me which annoyed me even more. Instead of letting my annoyance shine through, I took a silent deep breath and nodded silently as I slid off of the stool.

"I feel great." I smiled at her. "I'm going to get ready."

"Okay, if you say so." She sighed. "If you feel sick at all, you better call me."

"I will." I agreed, smiling over at Alex. "Thanks for feeding me."

"Anything for you." He replied, pushing himself off of the counter and pulling his shirt over his head. "I'm gonna go shower for once."

"Please do." Mom laughed, shoving his side playfully. "You stunk up my kitchen."

I laughed along with her and watched Alex roll his eyes before he trudged out of the kitchen. I watched him leave before turning back towards my mom as she got a plastic container from the cupboard for the leftovers.

"You still have some time to make sure you feel up to it." She noted.

"I'm going." I stated, setting my bowl in the sink and leaving the kitchen. "I'll be in my room."

"While you're feeling better maybe you could clean it so I can see where I'm stepping?" Mom called after me.

I groaned, tossing my head back as I walked through the foyer.

"Okay." I said loudly, slowly trudging up the stairs.

I slumped my shoulders, dragging my feet as I walked a few feet down the hall. I paused outside of my open door, glancing at the ground with a grimace. Dirty clothes littered the floor, courtesy of Alex. I let out a long sigh, walking in and kicking the clothes out of my way so I could get to the hamper in the corner by my closet. Once I got it, I dragged it to the middle of the floor and bent down to scoop up a small pile of clothes.

"Ew." I coughed, catching a wif of whatever the hell is on these pants.

Who the fuck knows when it comes to Alex.

I grimaced, grabbing another handful of dirty clothes and tossing them into the hamper. I smiled down at the patch of white carpet now visible, feeling more motivated to see the whole floor. I hummed to myself as I walked around the room, continuing to throw the clothes into the hamper. After a bit more than half of the floor was cleaned, the hamper was overflowing.

"Seriously, Alex?" I groaned to myself.

"Seriously what-oh damn."

I stood up, turning to face Alex with my hands on my sides. I stopped, my open mouth falling closed when my eyes caught sight of his dripping torso. I licked my lips, trailing my eyes down to the blue towel tied around his waist loosely.

"Like what you see?" He smirked, grabbing my attention from his defined hip bones.

"Shut up." I sighed, pointing to the clothes across the other half of the carpet. "You can do that side. I need to sit down."

I breathed in deeply, moving over to my neatly made bed and plopping down on it. I moaned, rolling on to my side and grabbing Alex's pillow to cuddle into.

"You okay, baby?" He asked as the bed dipped behind me from his weight.

"Don't get the bed wet with your ass." I muttered, a wave of tiredness rushing over me.

I hummed, closing my eyes when the weight was lifted from the bed. I curled my knees a bit and tugged the pillow closer to me, burying my nose in the black pillow case. I breathed in deeply, instantly relaxing more at Alex's scent coming from the material.

"Jack, baby." Alex called, the bed dipping behind me once more.

I jumped, not expecting his voice to sound so loud. I opened my eyes, squinting at the light as I turned my head to look as he hovered over me. Water drops fell on to my cheek from his wet hair, making me flinch at the coolness.

"Sorry." He chuckled, shaking his hair.

I whined when more water splattered over me, feeling like spit. He chuckled again before his cool hand was pressing over my forehead. Annoyance bubbled under my skin and I groaned, turning my head away from him roughly.

"I'm fucking fine." I snapped groggily.

"Baby, don't be like that." He sighed, brushing my hair away from my face gently.

"I'm not sick anymore." I grumbled, closing my eyes and burying my face back into his pillow. "M'just tired."

"You were fine fifteen minutes ago when you were whining about my clothes on the ground." He chuckled.

"Wake me up in time to get ready." I mumbled.

I ignored his response, letting myself go back to relaxing. I breathed deeply watching the back of my eyelids go completely black.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I grinned, giving myself a once over through the mirror. Alex's black Metallica t-shirt hung over me loosely, ending just over the pockets of my dark blue ripped skinny jeans. I had the sleeves rolled up like I usually did with his shirts and my dark brown hair was still teased to my liking even after four hours into the party.

"Mm, baby." Alex whistled, moving to stand behind me. "Lookin' good."

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I giggled, staring at his disheveled look through the mirror.

I bit my lip, trailing my eyes over his messy hair down to his white t-shirt. I giggled, taking in the large red and blue stains down his stomach through my fuzzy vision. I looked down more, the only thing coming into view being his black skinny jeans sagging down his hips before the mirror cut off.

"You're such a light weight." He slurred into my ear, nibbling it roughly.

"Nuh uh!" I exclaimed, giggling as he hugged around my waist. "You are...so drunker."

I giggled again, the slight buzz from the few fruity drinks Alex made me making me slightly tipsy. Maybe a little bit more than tipsy, but I can still see what I'm doing and speak pretty clearly.

"I wanna fuck." He breathed into my ear, pushing me up against the bathroom counter. "Bend'ou over right'ere."

"No!" I refused, shoving his body back enough to make him stumble back. "Not in Jason's bathroom!"

He laughed, pulling me back into him clumsily before letting go as he fell into the wall. I laughed, turning around to grab his forearms and help him stand up straight. Once he was steady, I pulled the bathroom door open and flicked the light off before pulling him back out into the backyard full of people.

"I need another drink." Alex muttered into my ear, turning me around and dragging me over to the long table filled with alcohol.

I nodded in agreement, squinting my eyes in the dark in search of something I would like. Alex, of course went for the whiskey while I tried to find the pink starburst flavored vodka. I found one of the large bottles and snatched it, nearly falling into the table in the process.

"Shit, Jay." Alex chuckled slowly and I grinned, taking a red cup from his hand before filling it halfway.

I set the liquor back on the table and picked another bottle up randomly. I shrugged, trying to inspect the red liquid before pouring it to fill the other half of my cup.

"Don't fuckin' mix that shit, babe." Alex slurred, grabbing the red jug from my hand and dropping it back on the table. "Gonna make'ya puke."

I shrugged, bringing it to my lips and taking a long sip. I smacked my lips together a few times and moaned at the mix. I looked over at Alex with wide eyes and shook my head at him, taking another long sip of it while he chugged from his bottle of FireBall.

"Ew, yo-ou m-make me wan-na puke." I hiccuped, raising my cup up. "This is yummy."

He kept his eyes closed, guzzling down at least a third of the bottle before he let up and put it back on the table.

"Woo!" He yelled, shaking his head and licking his lips.

"You gross." I mumbled, slowly drinking the rest of my drink.

I finished it off fairly fast, feeling the alcohol hitting me harder than usual. Probably because I drank more tonight than I ever really have. I licked my lips, blinking my eyes hard when my vision got a little blurry.

"Alex!"

I squinted behind Alex, watching one of his good work friend's run up to us. He long orange hair was pulled into a man bun and he was shirtless, looking soaked.

"Huh?" Alex coughed out, letting Travis use him to stay semi-balanced.

"You guys....you gotta try- slide n' slip!" He cheered. "We got teams!"

I chuckled at how slow his words came out, shaking my head when the scene in front of me started to spin a bit.

"Yeah ba-baby leggo." Alex slurred, gripping on to my hand while Travis grabbed his other hand.

I groaned, staring down at my feet as we practically ran over to whatever the hell Travis was going on about. I could hear the sound of water rushing out of the hose as well as small splashes and lots of laughing and yelling. Once we stopped, Alex dropped my hand and I looked over to where we were standing. It was a little hard to see since it was so dark out and the porch light did nothing to light the yard up just like the fire pit.

"No way." I choked out, eyes focusing on a very long white tarp running down a steep hill.

I took in a deep breath, my stomach starting to protest all of the alcohol I've consumed. I frowned, nudging Alex's side while Travis took off. He turned to me with a dopey grin, frowning at my grimace.

"Wha'rong babe?" He asked, grabbing my hands in his.

"I drank too much." I whined, swaying with him for a few seconds. "Need'a sit down."

He nodded, backing me up until I fell back into a plastic chair. I moaned, holding my stomach gently while it churned lightly.

"M'okay." I told him. "You go race Trav. Gonna sit out for a bit."

"Sure?" He asked slowly.

I nodded, watching him pull his shirt over his head. I licked my lips, eyes trailing down his body before he was leaning down and pressing our lips together. I smiled into the kiss, letting him keep kissing me for a minute before pushing him away just as one of the guys called his name.

"Stay." He slurred.

"Uh huh." I nodded.

He gave me another dopey grin before turning around and stumbling over to the table set up before the hill. I cringed at all of the alcohols filling it up and felt my stomach churn uneasily. I sucked in a deep breath, frowning at the thick saliva pouring to the front of my mouth. I jumped up from my seat and rushed back inside as fast as I could walk without looking like an idiot. I made it to the bathroom just in time to puke up the drink I just drank about ten minutes ago.

I coughed a few times, still feeling my stomach protest. I groaned, cringing as I pushed my fingers to the back of my throat. I gagged, glancing down into the toilet and successfully making myself puke up everything I've consumed today. Once I was finished, I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet before standing back up.

"Never drinkin' again." I mumbled to myself, rinsing my mouth out in the sink before leaving the bathroom.

I stumbled a bit, but managed to get to the fridge. I pulled out two water bottles and smiled in relief, tucking one into my elbow before opening the other one. Once I got the cap off, I slowly drank a few sips to soothe my throat. Once I got down a little more than half of the bottle, I made my way back out through the back door and over to the plastic chair I was sitting in before.

Once my stomach felt calm, I let my attention move over to the situation in front of me and laughed. Alex and Travis were each downing a row of cups along their sides of the table before they were running off towards the hill. Right at the last second, Alex tripped over and all I could hear over the music and talking was him screaming his favorite curse word. I giggled, watching everyone cheer when they made it to the bottom before I took another sip of water.

I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes for a second.

"Baby! Di'you see?"

I jumped, opening my eyes to see Alex leaning in front of me. I gulped, watching the world spin around me as I tried to focus on him. I frowned, watching his turn sideways. I shook my head to clear my vision, only to realize Alex actually fell over. I laughed, leaning on my knees to look down on the grass to where he was laying.

"I see you busted ass on there." I giggled, pointing in the direction of the slip'n'slide.

"Mhm...lots." He huffed, struggling to sit up straight.

Woah, lots? How long were my eyes closed for?

"Dance time." Alex yelled, bringing me out of my mind as he forced me up and out of the chair.

I stumbled forward, wrapping my hands around his neck loosely while a grin took over my face. I leaned up, pressing a kiss to his lips before dropping back down and looking around the party. I shrugged, dragging him to where everyone else was dancing as the music grew louder. I grinned at the beat, turning in his arms and shaking my ass against him. I gasped at the coolness soaking into the back of my jeans, forgetting that he's soaking wet from the slip'slide.

"Uh huh." He hummed into my ear, grabbing my hips tightly.

I like the way you do that right thur, right thur  
Switch your hips when you're walkin', let down you're hur, let down your hur  
I like the way you do that right thur, right thur  
Lick your lips when you're talkin', that make me stare, make me stare

I licked my lips grinding back against him to the music with a grin, not caring about getting wet and cold. I wrapped my arms back around his neck loosely, looking up at him through my eyelashes with my lip between my teeth. I smirked, watching him stare down at me with glazed eyes.

"Drivin' me crazy." He muttered, biting my earlobe roughly before grinding into me harder.

I grinned, running my fingers threw his hair as I leaned my head against his shoulder without a care in the world. Tonight's definitely gonna be fun.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mm." I hummed as Alex kissed down my neck.

Goosebumps ran up my arms as he pinned me to the front door, cold water soaking through my clothes from his body. I gasped, biting my lip when his cold hands slid under the hem of the loose t-shirt. A sharp nip to my neck had me tightening my fingers through his wet hair, looking up through my blurred vision to see the ceiling of the foyer in the darkness.

"No-not'ere.." I tried to whisper, feeling my eyes flutter closed when he sucked into a very sensitive patch of skin.

I bit my lip harshly, feeling my legs shudder from the pleasure. It's been a while since we got to be together like this and I almost forgot how good he can make me feel.

"Alex." I gasped, clutching the back of his shoulders lightly as he continued to suck on my neck.

I tilted my head back, biting my lip as my breathing picked up. My skin burned under his touch and the fact that I could feel his excitement pressing into me had that familiar warmth spreading through my gut.

"M'gonna fuck you so good." He mumbled into my skin, breathing hotly against me as he pushed my shirt up.

I gasped out a response, whining when he pulled away from me. I licked my lips, watching him pull his shirt over his head before I was leaping on to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly, grabbing his face in my hands and forcing our lips together. I bit his bottom lip, sucking it into my mouth as he hummed in approval. I felt his tongue press into my mouth, dominating mine immediately as he stumbled through the foyer. I held on tighter, our lips breaking apart when he fell into the wall with a loud thump.

"Sh!" I giggled, pressing my forehead against his.

"Oops." He chuckled, letting go of one of my thighs to push us away from the wall.

I laughed loudly as he stumbled forward, nearly dropping me on the kitchen floor as he staggered towards the dark living room. It felt like I was floating as we swayed back and forth in slow motion.

"You can't walk." I giggled uncontrollably. "So dr-unk."

Alex laughed along with me, falling forward faster than I expected. My calves hit the back of the loveseat before I was pressed hard into the cushions from Alex's weight falling with me. I covered my mouth in attempt to stifle my giggles, slapping Alex's bare side when he continued to laugh loudly in the empty room.

"Sh!" I whisper-yelled. "Gonna get caught!"

"Mm mm." He mumbled breathlessly, chuckling into my neck before he pressed a soft kiss to it.

I gasped, grabbing his face in my hands again and pulling him towards my lips. I breathed in deeply, on cloud nine with the taste of him mixed with the warm tingles filling my bones from all of the alcohol. I moaned quietly, tasting cherry and red bull on his tongue mixed with cinnamon from all the fireball. He tugged my lip with his teeth, breathing harshly against me while I panted loudly.

"Mm, baby." I urged, squeezing his hips between my thighs tightly.

He ground down, pressing our lips together in another sloppy kiss as I moaned. I gasped when he went down harder, feeling the whole couch shake from beneath us as my hands moved to clutch at his sides. I opened my eyes, feeling all sorts of good as his fingers tugged my up by my belt loops when I saw light from the corner of my eye. I furrowed my eyebrows, letting out another muffled moan as I turned my head. I gasped, freezing in place when I saw Lauren sitting on the couch with Jessica through my foggy vision.

"Alex!" I choked out in attempt to stop him when his teeth nipped at my jaw.

I pinched his side as hard as I could, eyes fluttering closed at the husky chuckle leaving his lips while I forgot what I was trying to do.

"Want it rough?" He muttered in my ear, making me strain against my tight jeans.

"Ew!" Lauren squealed, making Alex jolt against me in shock.

"Ohhh shit." He slurred, finally looking over to what I was seeing. "Aye, lil' girl."

"Shu'up." I hissed, shoving his sides.

He cleared his throat, looking back into my eyes with amusement written all over his face. I groaned, moving my hands up to cover my face in frustration. I just need his dick inside of me already. Why is my sister sitting there?

"Ge'off." I mumbled into my hands, eager to get somewhere else.

"Uh..." He trailed off, staying in place.

I pouted, looking up at him when he pried my hands from my face. He pecked my lips before taking my right hand and pulling it until it was between our sides and the cushions. I furrowed my eyebrows, opening my mouth when he moved my hand just enough for me to catch on to what he was getting at.

"Oh." I mumbled, turning back to Lauren. "Look away."

"Ew! No way! Get out of here!" She exclaimed, shoving a pillow into her face.

"Okay, but close all your eyes for a sec." I waved dismissively, raising my eyebrows at Jessica who looked just as shocked as Lauren. "Hurry!"

Alex laughed when they shoved she shoved her hands over her eyes before clumsily rolling off of me and stumbling to his feet. I bit my lip, trying to keep my eyes from his obvious erection while he grabbed my hands and pulled me up next to him. I giggled, shoving him forward until we got into the kitchen before I stuck my head back into the living room.

"Kay, you's can look." I called, grabbing Alex's hand and dragging him behind me as I ran towards the steps.

He laughed, squeezing my fingers before letting go as we struggled up the stairs as quiet as possible. I squinted through the darkness, holding on to the walls for balance as I attempted to tip toe down the hall. I stifled my giggles, pushing my bedroom door open and stepping in with Alex right behind me. I shut the door loudly, covering my mouth with wide eyes while Alex grabbed my hips.

"We're good." He mumbled, pressing his forehead into my roughly.

I nodded, moving my hands to wrap back around his neck.

"I do want rough." I smirked, leaning up to nip at his lip. "Gimme it."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I jolted awake, holding my pounding head while I struggled to move out form under Alex's arm. I gagged, holding my mouth closed tightly as I finally got free from Alex and my sheets. I whimpered, pain shooting up my lower back and thighs as I stood to my feet. I hurriedly grabbed the pair of boxers by the door and slipped them up my legs before I was pulling the door open and rushing down the hall.

I swallowed thickly, ignoring the tingling in my jaw when I saw the bathroom door shut. I held my churning stomach, covering my mouth to keep myself from slobbering all over. I whined, biting my cheek when the urge to throw up got stronger. Without waiting another painful second, I hurried forward and barged in to find it empty before I rushed to the toilet and dropped to my knees. I gagged harshly, frowning when everything came back up. Luckily, it wasn't much and I was done after a few seconds.

I sighed in relief, feeling my stomach calm almost immediately. Wiping my mouth, I flushed the toilet and stood back up slowly. I ignored the shaking of my legs as I grabbed my toothbrush and squirted some toothpaste on to it. Grimacing at the tastes in my mouth, I shoved the toothbrush into my mouth and scrubbed everything the best I could with my head spinning. After rinsing my mouth out, I frowned at my pale face and slouched my shoulders.

"I'm never drinking again." I muttered to my reflection, rubbing my head softly as my gaze caught on the dark hickies trailing down my neck.

My eyes widened and I gasped, running my hand over the sore skin before feeling my head throb worse. I grumbled, walking out of the bathroom and back to my room slowly. I licked my dry lips, searching the ground for some clothes so I could go grab a much needed drink. I settled on some black pj pants with pizza slices scattered around them and the black shirt I wore last night. Shit, I don't even remember getting home.

Biting my lip, I glanced over at Alex. I winced at the red lines down his back, looking down to my nails that definitely need to be cut. I sighed, rubbing my forehead gently as I tried to remember anything. I remember puking at the party and watching Alex fall on his ass down the hill and dancing and making out to Talking Body. I don't really remember much after Alex talked me into one more drink.

I grimaced, just the thought of alcohol making me sick to my stomach. Oh, Alex is gonna feel like shit. I just know he took in twice as much as I did. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I left my room and quietly walked down the steps. I breathed deeply, slowly trudging into the kitchen.

"Good afternoon." Mom greeted, raising an eyebrow at me as I slowly walked through the entrance.

I bit my lip, taking note of Lauren at the island. I smiled at her, frowning when she avoided eye contact with me. I furrowed my eyebrows, moving over to the fridge and pulling out the first water in sight. I sighed in relief, untwisting it and putting it to my mouth before closing the fridge. I gulped down more than half, feeling a lot more hydrated than a minute ago.

"Jack, do you know why your sister is acting so strange today?" Mom asked me, flipping a grilled cheese in the pan over the stove.

"Uh...no?" I answered slowly, looking back towards Lauren.

"I'm not acting different." She defended, taking a drink of her can of Coke.

"You were when I asked how the sleepover was." Mom laughed.

"You had a sleepover?" I asked curiously, moving to sit on the stool next to her.

"Yeah..." She trailed off awkwardly.

I frowned, racking my brain for anything and again coming up with nothing. I sighed, taking another sip of water when I heard footsteps against the hardwood floor. I licked my lips and looked over to the entrance way, smiling at Jessica when she walked through. Her long hair was in a messy bun while a big t-shirt covered her like a dress.

"Afternoon." Mom greeted again.

"Good afternoon." Jessica replied sleepily, blushing when she met my eyes.

I bit my lip, feeling my heart skip. Something doesn't feel right. I don't like this weird tension filling the room.

"Are you making lunch?" I asked Mom, breaking the silence.

"Yes." She nodded. "How was the bonfire? I didn't hear you and Alex come in last night. Were you back before curfew?"

I gulped at all of the questions, not really knowing how to respond. Especially when I have no idea what time Alex and I even got in.

"Uh, it was pretty wild." I admitted quietly. "There was a giant slip'n'slide. I watched Alex bust his ass a few times."

I cracked a small smile, getting a laugh out of Lauren from the things I kind of remember.

"He's clumsy." Mom chuckled, turning around with a plate and sliding it in front of Lauren and Jessica. "Split that, I'm making more."

I grimaced at the smell of food, feeling my stomach churn lightly. I swallowed down my disgust with another sip of water and sighed, hearing someone else come down the stairs. I sighed, glancing back towards the open wall to see Alex drag himself through wearing a pair of basketball shorts.

"You literally look like death." I commented as he moved over to lean on the counter.

He grunted, taking the water from my hand and holding it up to his mouth. I watched him take a slow gulp before he slid it back over to me with a heavy sigh as he scratched his bare chest.

"It sure looks like you had a good time." Mom commented, sliding another sandwich in front of Lauren before turning back to Alex. "What time did you guys get in? Before curfew I hope."

I bit my lip, watching Alex clear his throat and look at me with an eyebrow raised. Great, he didn't remember shit either. I sighed, slouching my shoulders as I leaned on the counter.

"I don't know what time it was." I admitted quietly. "Sorry."

"Thanks for telling me the truth." She laughed, moving so she was leaning in front of me again before she stared at me. "You guys came in after two, being as loud as can be. I'm surprised the girls didn't wake up from Alex's laughing. I'll make ham and cheeses for your hangovers."

I blushed, looking over to Alex when he chuckled. Of course she would know we were drunk.

"Why did you let me drink so much?" I whined, slapping his forearm.

"You're the one who didn't eat the burger like I told you too." He scoffed, moving over to the fridge. "Fucking lightweight."

"Hey!" I laughed softly, rubbing my temples. "Dick."

"Watch your language, both of you." Mom scolded.

I rolled my eyes playfully, focusing my gaze back on Alex. I cleared my throat, cheeks flushing at the fresh marks down his back.

"Are you okay?" Mom asked me, making me nod.

I turned my attention to Lauren, watching her avoid looking at Alex completely. I bit my cheek and leaned more on to the counter to look at Jessica. I furrowed my eyebrows at her reddening cheeks before glancing back at Alex when he knocked something over in the fridge. I coughed, getting hit with the memory of why I wasn't looking at the time when we got back last night.

"Oh my God." I choked out, catching everyone's attention.

I felt my face flush as I coughed, hurriedly lifting the water to my lips and chugging the cool liquid down in hopes of calming myself down. I feel like laughing, but at the same time I'm mortified. Lauren was there sitting on the couch with Jessica-oh my God. My fourteen year old sister and her best friend witnessed Alex and I about to get it on. I replayed myself getting frustrated that they were there, wanting to keep going in my head and blushed harder. Thank God I had the decency not to scar them for life and took him to my room. I covered my cheeks, wishing I could go back to not remembering.

"Are you okay, babe?" Alex asked, throwing me a weird look as he leaned over the counter to grab my forearms.

"Uh huh." I blushed, moving my hands to my neck to find most of it exposed from the loose collar.

I bit my lip, slowly looking at Lauren to find her staring back at me with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Do you remember?" She whispered, making me wish the floor could swallow me hole.

"Uh huh." I repeated, hesitantly looking at Mom.

How am I supposed to tell her that I was so drunk off my ass I almost let Alex fuck me into our small couch in the family room? How do I tell her that Lauren and Jessica happened to almost witness it happen? Oh God, I can't even imagine what would've happened if she would've never turned that light on.

Mom raised her eyebrows in question as if she could read my thoughts and continued looking between me and Lauren before her eyes suddenly shot to Alex's back as he continued to lean over the counter. I gulped, not knowing what to expect when her eyes widened.

"Jack." She gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. "Oh God."

"What?" I panicked, not liking the look on her face at all.

I mean, she had to have known Alex and I are having sex. We have been for years and she's even joked about it with me before. Hell, we sat down and had a talk about it when I was fifteen even though I'd already gave myself to him before then. I don't know why she would look like she's going to be sick at the unspoken confirmation that Alex and I fucked last night.

"We need to have a talk." She breathed, looking around before meeting my eyes. "Me, you and Alex."

"What?" Alex asked, oblivious to everything.

"Actually just you and me." She corrected, moving around the island and looking to Alex. "Watch those on the stove please, we'll be back in a few minutes."

I gulped, letting her grab my arm and pull me off of the stool. I followed her out of the kitchen and through the foyer, furrowing my eyebrows when she pulled the front door open.

"I'm in pjs-" I started only for her to hush me.

She pulled me on to the porch and closed the door before motioning for me to follow her. I bit my lip, walking down to her red jeep right behind her until she walked over to the driver seat. My heart thumped hard against my chest and I took a deep breath, nervously climbing into the front seat.

"Jack, I need you to answer me when I ask you these two questions. Honestly." She spoke quickly.

"Okay." I agreed, feeling my stomach flip. "You're scaring me."

"Are you and Alex having sex?" She asked somewhat calmly.

I bit my lip harder, feeling heat rush to my cheeks right after the words left her mouth. I know before I said she should know, but hearing her ask me straight up made me a little uncomfortable. I don't want to talk about sex with my mother. Who does? I gulped as she stared at me intensely, making my shoulders tense while I cleared my throat.

"Um..." I trailed off slowly, frowning when her stressed expression returned. "Yeah."

"And you're using protection?" She pressed.

I flushed darker, covering my face in embarrassment.

"Jack Bassam Barakat!" She gasped, making my body shake anxiously.

"Mom, what's this all about?" I asked awkwardly.

"Why aren't you using protection, Jack? Did you listen to anything I told you when you were fifteen?" She exasperated, running her hands over her face. "The one thing I told you to do and you didn't listen."

"It's complicated, okay?" I snapped, feeling attacked by her sudden outburst about my sex life. "I-We've tried, but they just don't...we're both clean, mom."

"That's not-look, Jack." She sighed in frustration, keeping her hands over her face for a solid thirty seconds. "Your father and I-we've been waiting to have another talk with you when you were older. Eighteen or nineteen was the latest we were going to wait. I didn't know you lost yur virginity. You didn't come talk to me like you promised."

"What are you talking about?" I groaned in confusion, running my fingers through my hair.

She sighed, staring down at her lap for a few seconds. I grew more anxious hearing her taking in deep breaths.

"What is it?" I demanded, my heart beating rapidly. "You're making me freak out, Mom."

"It's nothing bad, honey." She sighed softly, leaning over and grabbing my hand. "I'm sorry, I'm just stressed. I didn't want to go over this without your dad, but he'll be at work until at least eight and I think now is a good time to tell you."

"Tell me." I pushed, biting my lip at the uneasy twist in my stomach.

"Okay, well. You know Daddy's dad?" She started.

"Grandpa Joel?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. "What does me having sex have to do with Grandpa?"

"I'm getting there." She sighed, squeezing my hand. "Um, well Grandpa Joel is married to Grandpa Bassam."

"Yeah..." I trailed off, squinting in confusion.

"Well, Grandpa Bassam always calls you his special grandbaby." She continued, rubbing her thumb over my hand. "Because you were born with a gift, just like Grandpa Joel and Daddy."

"Gift? What do you mean?" I scoffed. "Being gay? Well, Dad's not gay but-"

"No, baby." She hushed, moving her free hand to brush my hair behind my ear. "Daddy's side of the family has a very...unique genetic mutation. It seems to be dominant in the males of the family. Daddy actually was actually conceived by Grandpa Bassam and Grandpa Joel."

I furrowed my eyebrows. What the fuck? Mutated genes? Grandpas having sex? Why the fuck is she telling me about them fucking? Ew, not something I want in my head. Ever.

"Jack, what I'm trying to say is Daddy came out of Grandpa Joel's stomach." She finished, staring at me cautiously.

"Wait, what?" I laughed incredulously.

"Grandpa Joel, Daddy, and you have a rare gene mutation. With our family it means that you have the ability to get pregnant just like I do." She explained slowly, making my face pale. "That's why I was very straight with you when you were fifteen. I know boys and Alex definitely gave off a sense of maturity letting me know he was more than ready to take that next step with you. I just never knew when. So I gave you the talk to make sure you knew how to use protection. I know this is a lot to take in, but Daddy and I were going to talk to you when you came to me and let me know you were ready. I assumed you were still a virgin because you haven't said anything like we promised and that's why we were going to wait until eighteen at the latest."

I blinked slowly, trying to process everything I just heard as I turned my head towards the window. I stared, watching rain start to fall on the windshield in thick drops. Swallowing thickly, my stomach continued to churn uneasily while water filled my eyes. What the actual fuck did I just hear?

"Honey, talk to me." Mom told softly, squeezing my limp hand.

I bit my quivering lip, feeling sick. How could this happen to me? Is this real life? Am I some kind of freak? How does this even happen? I frowned, worried thoughts filling my mind as I repeated everything I was just told. I gulped, mouth going dry as thick tears slipped from the corner of my eyes.

"Don't cry." She hushed, leaning as close as she could and pulling me into her side.

I sniffled, feeling my breath quicken. It has to be true. She wouldn't make something like that up, would she? No. No she wouldn't.

"Do you remember when we used to go the to the beach with Grandpa Joel and Grandpa Bassam at least once a week?" She asked quietly, brushing my hair back.

I sniffled, squeezing the tears out of my eyes when I nodded. I closed my eyes, trying to hold in my hiccups as I struggled to breathe regularly. We used to go to the beach at least twice a week every summer when we were little. We only go once a month now, since they aren't in shape as good as they used to be.

"It's okay." She whispered, kissing the side of my head. "You and Lauren loved going with Grandpas. You loved to swim on Grandpa Bassam's shoulders and you would always ask, you would ask every time, why Grandpa Joel had a booboo on his belly that won't go away."

I cried harder as the memories filled my head, nodding against her chest. I do remember asking that a lot when I was younger. Every time he had his shirt off because I never understood. Dad would always tell me it was a battle scar, but Grandpa Joel would always tell me that wasn't true.

"It's n-not a bat-tle scar, it's a-a reminder of G-God's gift." I choked out, feeling chills run up my arms as his voice spoke it in my head.

"That's right, honey." Mom hummed. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's God's gift being passed on to you."

"A-Alex and I...." I whimpered, sucking in a few deep breaths. "We cou-we could-"

I stopped, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath through my nose. I held a hand over my heart, my body jolting every few seconds from the strong hiccups forcing their way out of my throat. I feel so emotional, I just don't know how to feel about this newly discovered addition to my body. I never would've thought I would be talking about sex with my boyfriend in a car with my mother, but here I am. I never imagined the scar on Grandpa Joel's stomach would be from a c-section. I never would've thought I would be born with extra parts inside, specifically the baby holding kind.

"Yes." Mom confirmed, knocking me back into reality. "You and Alex can have a baby together. Biologically. No surrogate or adoption agency needed. When you're ready, if you get to that step-"

"Alex won't want to be with me if he knows." I whispered, feeling sick all over again. "It's not...normal."

"Don't say that-"

"He'll think I'm a freak." I interrupted, wiping my runny nose on my arm. "I feel like a freak."

"You are not a freak, Jack. Nobody is a freak. Everyone is born how they're born for a reason. "Mom scolded. "You're blessed, just like Grandpa Joel, to have your own children. God gave you a chance to procreate with the one you love, knowing he would be male as well. Not everyone has that chance. As for Alex, he loves you. Nothing will change that."

I sighed, closing my eyes as Mom wiped underneath them. I relaxed a little, sniffling quietly. The only sound filling the car was the rain pounding down on the windows and my shaky breathing. I scoffed, staring at the darkening sky with tired eyes.

"Your father and I love you. Lauren loves you. Alex loves you." Mom listed, rubbing her hand over my side. "Do not think badly about yourself, do you understand? Just like Grandpa Joel says, this is God's blessing to you."

I nodded slowly, still feeling my stomach churn at the thought of telling Alex. I don't care what Mom thinks. Alex will be freaked out too. He won't be able to look at me the same.

"Please use condoms from now on, okay?" She reminded. "I'm not sure how long it's been going on, but I'm glad we got the talk out of the way now instead of having you find out the hard way."

I nodded in agreement, playing with the hem of Alex's t-shirt while we fell silent again. I can't imagine what would've happened if I ended up being pregnant without knowing. That would be a fucking disaster.

"So...Dad could've had a kid?" I questioned slowly. "If he was with a guy?"

"Yes." She answered without a second's hesitation. "Luckily for me, he feel in love with me and I got the blessing of bringing you and Lauren into this world."

I sighed, nodding as I slowly moved to sit back up.

"I think I want to take a nap." I told her, rubbing my burning eyes. "I'm hungover and this is a lot to understand."

"That it is." She agreed, nodding her head. "And Jack, I don't mind you drinking a little. Just drink responsibly. I don't like knowing that you and Alex both didn't know when you got in. It makes me worry about how you got home."

"I will." I mumbled, biting my cheek as I reminded myself of the whole reason we ended up here. "Uh, I remember why Lauren is acting strange..."

"Oh?" She said with a look of surprise.

"Uh..." I started, biting my lip as I tried to word it in my head

"I don't think anything's hard to tell me now, hun. I don't want you to be afraid to tell me anything." She urged.

"Yeah." I sighed, rubbing my hands over my face before just spitting it out. "Alex and I were um, well she almost saw something that she never should."

She raised her eyebrow before realization washed over her face. I blushed, feeling my stomach flip when she laughed loudly.

"Oh boy." She chuckled. "I think it's about time I had a talk with her too, huh?"

"Maybe you should've let her take sex-ed in sixth and seventh grade like I did." I noted, making her smile. "If she did, I don't think she'd be nearly as embarrassed and awkward about it like she is now."

"Maybe." She agreed. "I just didn't want her to think about that stuff at her age now."

"Yeah. I understand." I said softly, sighing as I grabbed the door handle.

"I'm glad you and I talked this out." She told me. "If you ever want to talk about it, you can always come to me or Dad. I'm going to tell him you know when he gets home."

"Okay." I nodded, pushing the door open.

I stepped out, gasping at the coldness of the rain and slamming the door shut before running back up to the porch. I stopped at the front door, waiting for Mom to join me before I pushed it open and stepped inside. I sniffled, wiping my nose off on the shirt before I was pulled into a tight hug. I breathed in deeply, feeling a lot more calm and comfortable in her full embrace.

"I love you." She whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I mumbled back, letting go as she pulled away.

She gave me one more smile before walking back to the kitchen. I let my shoulders slump as I slowly walked up the stairs, forgetting about the sandwich she was going to cook for me because there's no way I feel like eating right now. I bit my lip, hesitating as I got to my room. After standing next to the door for a minute, I pushed it open and felt my eyes start to water again when I found Alex laying on my bed lazily. I sniffled, covering my mouth when he looked over and noticed me standing in the doorway.

"Jack, baby." He frowned, moving to sit up. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, ignoring the water leaking from my eyes as I rushed over to him. I plopped down on the bed, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly and pressing my face into him. I breathed him in, feeling a lot more calm than I was before.

"Baby." He whispered, nudging my forehead with his cheek. "What's going on?"

"Can you just hold me?" I whispered, cringing at the way my voice cracked. "I just need you to hold me."

"Yeah, baby. Anything." He agreed, pushing me back gently.

I sniffled waiting for him to climb under the comforter before I climbed under with him. Once he was situated on his back, he held his arms open and I immediately laid my head on his chest. I dug my face into him, letting my hot tears fall without a care as I draped my arm over his stomach.

"Y'okay?" He whispered, wrapping his right arm around my waist tightly and grabbing my right hand in his left. "Is this about whatever you and Ma talked about?"

I sighed, biting my lip to stifle the hiccups trying to escape me while I shook my head.

"Can't talk now." I managed to get out, sniffling hard.

"Okay, babe." He told soothingly, running his right hand up and down my side. "I love you."

I closed my eyes, a whole fresh set of tears filling my eyes. He says that now, but will he still feel that way after he finds out?

"Take a nap, baby. I'll be right here." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to my head.

I sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out, nodding against him slowly.

"I love you too." I whispered, allowing myself to relax into him as the burning in my eyes got less intense.


	4. "Whatever Jack, just get some fucking pants on. I'll be in the car."

"Mm." I mumbled, prying my tired eyes open.  
  
I swallowed thickly, frowning at the pounding in my head while my stomach churned. Sunlight lit up my room, making me groan and close my burning eyes again. I sniffed dryly, moving my arm out to find the space beside me empty again. Opening my eyes, I found wrinkled sheets from where Alex was laying last night. I frowned, moving to sit up as fast as my body could move after just waking up.  
  
I wiped the sleep from the corners of my eyes and rubbed my itchy nose while I waited for my eyes to adjust. Once I could see clearly, I glanced at my alarm clock and furrowed my eyebrows. Where the hell would Alex be at eleven in the morning? Shrugging to myself, I stood up and cleared my dry throat. The sick feeling in my stomach grew worse as my sinuses acted up, reminding me of why I was crying so much.  
  
Shaking my head, I pushed all of my thoughts to the back of my mind and walked out of my room quietly. I breathed in, coughing when my nose felt clogged. Rolling my eyes, I walked down the steps and trudged into the kitchen for some much needed water. I yawned loudly, looking around the kitchen to see Mom standing at the counter.  
  
"Good morning." She greeted as I walked to the fridge. "How are you feeling?"  
  
I bit my lip, pulling the door open and grabbing a water. I untwisted the cap and slowly took a few gulps before I shut the fridge. Once my throat felt less dry, I walked around the island and plopped down on a stool gently with a shrug.  
  
"Jack-" She sighed while I drank another sip of water.  
  
"I feel fine." I interrupted, blinking slowly. "Why would I be any different?"  
  
She raised her eyebrows, nodding silently as she accepted my response. It's true isn't it? I'm still the same person. I just found out I have some extras inside of me that can and will probably be avoided for the rest of my life. I'm not going to risk losing Alex by telling him. I can't. He means way too much to me and there is no way I'd be able to handle it if he were to leave me because of it.  
  
"You were just so upset last night and I know it was a lot to take in, but-"  
  
"Really, Mom." I stopped her, shaking my head. "I don't want to talk about it. If anything, I want to pretend we never had that conversation."  
  
"Jack." She frowned, leaning in front of me. "Why would you want that? This is nothing to be ashamed of. I told you-"  
  
"I know what you said." I cut in, biting my lip. "I'm just-I'm okay with it. I'm just never going to be in that position and I'm okay with that too. I just want this to stay between us, if that's okay?"  
  
I ignored the way her frown deepened as she stared at me silently. I'm not trying to hurt her or Dad or Grandpa, but I'd really like to pretend this part of me didn't exist. I'm glad I know to be more careful, but I think I was better off not knowing. Just thinking about it makes my stress levels rise. I can't lose Alex because of some weird fucked up family genetic thingy.  
  
"Okay, Jack. Whatever you want to do, it's your choice." She sighed, pushing off of the counter and walking back over to the stove. "Would you like a BLT?"  
  
I swallowed thickly, pushing the weird guilt I suddenly feel as far away as I can.  
  
"Yes, please." I told her, stomach gurgling.  
  
I frowned, biting my lip. It's my body so it's my choice to keep it locked away. Why do I feel guilty for keeping it to myself? I shouldn't feel bad for not wanting to chance losing Alex. He's unpredictable sometimes and finding out your boyfriend is like...internally disfigured? Mutated? Whatever this thing is. I'm not sure how I would feel if I found out Alex could get pregnant. Okay scratch that, that's not a good example to think about because of course I would love him no matter what and even if Alex was in my position, he wouldn't be getting pregnant. He doesn't take, he gives.  
  
"Jack."  
  
I shook out of my thoughts, looking in front of me to see Mom again. This time she had a plate in her hands that she was sliding over to me. I looked down at the toasted bread, feeling my stomach twist uncomfortably.  
  
"Thanks." I managed to get out through the thick spit flowing towards my teeth.  
  
"Honey, you don't look so good." She said worriedly, leaning over enough to brush her hand over my forehead. "You're not warm."  
  
I shook my head, swallowing everything down and taking another sip of water.  
  
"I'm just hungry." I told her, picking up the sandwich. "I haven't eaten since before that bonfire thing."  
  
"Oh yeah." She agreed. "You slept for a long time too."  
  
I nodded, taking a bite. I moaned, the taste of bacon and sourcream making my mouth water. I chewed quickly, taking another large bite eagerly. The bread was at the perfect crisp, the tomato was fresh and juicy along with the lettuce, and the bacon. Oh, the bacon was crispy and amaziing.  
  
"This is the best thing I've ever eaten." I groaned, shocking myself because I never talk with my mouth full.  
  
Mom chuckled, pushing a napkin towards me along with a glass of Cranberry juice.  
  
"You sound like Alex." She noted, motioning towards the glass. "Drink that too. You need fluids to make you feel better since you didn't drink much yesterday."  
  
I nodded, swallowing thickly and taking a sip of the juice to help wash it down.  
  
"Speaking of Alex, where is he?" I asked, noticing how quiet the house is.  
  
"Well, he dropped Lauren off at the mall for me and said something about going to the bank and maybe the gas station." She informed. "He was already down here when I got up this morning. Shocked the hell out of me."  
  
I frowned, taking another bite of my sandwich. I chewed slowly, staring down at all of the crumbs falling on my plate. Why wouldn't he wake me up if he got up so early? More importantly, why would he take Lauren to the mall so early? He should've been sleeping still. I always wake up before he does.  
  
"Jack, hun. You're losing your sandwich." Mom warned, bringing my focus on to the tomato falling from my half eaten BLT.  
  
"Oops." I mumbled, dropping everything back on the plate and using my napkin to wipe my fingers off.  
  
"Why do you look so down?" She interrogated.  
  
"He just never goes anywhere without me." I shrugged, picking at the fallen tomato. "I just don't know why he didn't wake me up."  
  
"You had a rough night. He knew that." She added, moving over to the sink to wash out the pan.  
  
I sighed, taking one last bite from my sandwich. I breathed in through my nose, ignoring the full feeling in my tummy as I swallowed. Pushing the plate away, I took another few sips of the juice before pushing that aside too.  
  
"I'll get that." She called over her should when I slid off of the stool.  
  
"Thanks, Mommy." I smiled, wiping my mouth on my shirt.  
  
She waved me off with a smile and I chuckled lightly. The tense atmosphere from earlier fading and making me feel normal again. I smiled to myself and walked into the foyer, jogging back up the steps and to my room. I smiled at the half cleaned floor, ignoring the mess on the other side and making my bed instead. Once it was done, I stripped out of my pjs and dropped them in the hamper before moving over to my dresser. I pulled the second drawer open and sighed, grabbing the first shirt I laid eyes on. I shrugged, pulling the white t-shirt over my head and immediately rolled up the sleeves a few times. Once I was satisfied, I opened my bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of light blue jean shorts. I slipped them up my legs, biting my lip at the snug fit over my thighs. I breathed in, zipping and buttoning them up with a little bit of a struggle.  
  
"What the fuck?" I grumbled, pulling them a little higher over my hips.  
  
I rolled my eyes, noticing the shirt stopping just above my belly button. How the hell did one of Lauren's shirts get into my dresser? I sighed, shrugging it off and closing my drawers. I don't give a shit if I'm wearing her shirt. I ruffled my hair, licking my lips while I walked out of my room and to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, I combed my hair out and teased it like I usually do. Once I was satisfied with the amount of hairspray I put in it, I looked myself up and down in the mirror. The skinny jean shorts are definitely more snug than they were last fall. My ass can barely breathe.  
  
"Hm." I hummed to myself, pressing my hands to my exposed midriff.  
  
I frowned, turning to the side. I moved my hands over my lower stomach, stopping when they reached my hips. Looking over at the mirror, my stomach gave another ache from being too full. I sighed, glaring a hole into the glass where I landed on the slight bump sticking out of my thin stomach. It was barely there, but you could definitely tell I'm bloated by looking at me.  
  
"Jack! Could you run out to my car and grab the box of vaccum bags in the trunk?!"  
  
I sighed, pulling my jean shorts up a little more in attempt to cover my bloat.  
  
"Jack?!"  
  
"Okay!" I called back, flicking the light back off.  
  
I tugged at the hem of the shirt, feeling a little self-conscious as I walked down the hall. I shook my head at myself, jogging down the steps and opening the front door.  
  
"Everyone gets bloated." I muttered to myself, walking out on to the porch.  
  
I huffed, hurrying down the drieway to where her jeep was parked. I hissed at the burning cement, pulling the trunk open as fast as I could. I looked around the clean trunk, finding the small box under a random blanket. I flipped the blanket off and grabbed the box, slamming the trunk shut when I heard loud bass from behind me. I turned around to see Alex park along the curb. A wave of giddyness hit me and I almost wanted to squeal when he got out of the car. I bit my lip, watching him walk around the car to get on the end of the driveway. Long, red joggers clung to his legs while a sleeveless, black zip-up vest covered his chest. I licked my lips, taking in his toned arms as he got closer.  
  
"Hey babe." He greeted, juggling his lanyard and wallet in one hand while the other hand held an envelope.  
  
"Alex!" I cheered, almost letting out the squeal as I ran down to meet him.  
  
I dropped the box of vaccum bags, catching him off guard as I leaped into his arms. I wrapped my arms and legs around him tightly, feeling him stumble back a bit after he caught me.  
  
"Shit, Jack." He chuckled. "A warning would've been nice."  
  
"I called your name." I informed, digging my face into his neck.  
  
I inhaled his musky scent, moaning quietly at how good it is. I held on tighter, feeling him awkwardly shove everything into his pockets before his hands were on the back of my thighs and hoisting me up better.  
  
"Mm, miss me?" He asked, nudging my head with his chin.  
  
I breathed him in again, not able to hold in my smile when I moved to face him. I looked into his tired eyes, blushing at the amused expression on his face while I nodded.  
  
"You're fucking cute." He chuckled, making me blush harder. "Missin' me n'shit."  
  
"You're never gone before I wake up on your days off." I shrugged, moving a hand to ruffle his messy hair.  
  
"I wanted you to get a good sleep." He apologized. "You feeling better?"  
  
"It's okay." I smiled pushing the thoughts of last night away after he brought it up before leaning down and pecking his lips. "I am."  
  
"Mm." He hummed, keeping his lips puckered.  
  
I rolled my eyes fondly, pressing a firmer kiss to his lips. I smiled into it, feeling him do the same before I pulled away.  
  
"It's hard to kiss you when you're smiling." I giggled.  
  
"Then stop smiling." He chuckled, tightening his grip on my thighs. "You make me smile when you smile."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
I jumped, pulling away and turning to look behind us. I blushed, detangling myself from Alex with his help before I turned to face Mom standing on the porch with her arms crossed.  
  
"Hey Ma." Alex greeted.  
  
"Hey, Alex." She laughed, pointing to the box on the ground. "I need those to be in here, Jack. Not on the grass."  
  
"Sorry." I said sheepishly, picking them up and hugging them against my chest.  
  
I stepped forward, burning my feet on the cement where the sun beamed over it. I gasped, hopping on to the grass and jogging back up to the porch while Alex laughed behind me.  
  
"Shut up, I'm not wearing shoes." I whined, holding the box out to Mom's open arms.  
  
She rolled her eyes at me, smiling as she took the box before she turned around and headed back into the house.  
  
"I'll be cleaning upstairs!" She called over her shoulder before she closed the door.  
  
Once she was out of sight, I turned back to Alex and watched him walk back down to his car. I giggled, hurrying back across the grass until I was standing beside him.  
  
"What're you doing?" I asked, watching him pop his trunk open.  
  
I cleared my throat, ignoring the tinge of sadness passing through me when I looked over his trunk full of stuff. I watched him dig through some clothes for a minute, finally pulling a tangled cord out. That's when I noticed a familiar sticker, now visible due to some of the mess getting moved from all of his pulling.  
  
"Getting my charger so I can stop using everyone else's." He chuckled, wrapping it over his shoulder.  
  
"Baby." I called out, stopping him as he moved to close the trunk.  
  
"Huh?" He hummed, looking over at me.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" I asked, pointing to where the worn band stickers sat.  
  
He sighed, slamming the trunk closed silently.  
  
"Alex, baby." I continued. "Play me something? Please?"  
  
"I haven't touched the thing in months." He retorted, shaking his head at me.  
  
"Please?" I pouted, rubbing my hands over my exposed stomach. "I really wanna hear you."  
  
I mustered up my best puppy dog face, even going as far as to hold my hands under my chin. He stared at me for a soild five seconds before he was letting out a long sigh. I clapped, knowing I would get to him. That face gets him every time.  
  
"You always get your fucking way." He grumbled, popping the trunk open again.  
  
"You love me." I cooed, biting back my grin when he dug deeper into the clothes.  
  
"Yeah. I do." He agreed, pulling out the worn guitar case with little struggle. "A fucking lot."  
  
I smiled stupidly, feeeling my heart flutter along with butterflies all throughout my stomach. I kept the smile on my face, watching him swing the strap over his shoulder and slam the trunk closed again.  
  
"Why're you smiling like that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as we turned to walk back up to the house.  
  
"Because you make me so happy." I answered, grinning when he pushed the door open and stepped aside for me to step in first.  
  
"Fuckin' dweeb." He chuckled, closing the door behind us.  
  
I rolled my eyes, walking through the foyer and into the kitchen. The sound of the vaccum rang through the house and I groaned, dragging my feet into the family room and over to the sectional. I plopped down into the cozy cushions, slouching back lazily while Alex walked in a few seconds later. I smiled, ignoring the annoying roar of the vaccum as he set the guitar case in front of the tv.  
  
"Mm." He hummed, walking over to me and leaning over the edge of the couch.  
  
I closed my eyes at his intoxicationg scent, listening to his charger pop into the wall quietly. Licking my lips, I opened my eyes and watched him move to sit beside me.  
  
"Will you lay with me?" He asked tiredly, tugging my elbow.  
  
"Yeah, baby." I smiled, rolling my eyes as he pulled me down with him anyway.  
  
I moved in front of him, waiting until he stopped moving to lay beside him. I let my head rest on his left arm while his right draped over my waist, pulling me back until I was pressed against him. I bit my lip, loving the butterflies still flipping around at the small action.  
  
"You look so good right now." He mumbled into the back of my head.  
  
Chills ran done my spine at the husky tone his voice took on along with the way his breath hit my skin.  
  
"Not today." I corrected. "I'm wearing one of Lauren's shirts because it was in the dresser and I'm so fucking bloated I look like I'm getting fat."  
  
"Bullshit." He retored, trailing his hand down so it was resting along my ass. "If I wasn't so tired I'd have you bent over in a second."  
  
"Alex!" I hissed, feeling him grope me roughly.  
  
I slapped his hand, grabbing his wrist and forcing his arm to rest over my stomach.  
  
"If you want me to lay here with you, you better behave yourself." I scolded.  
  
"I can't keep my hands off you." He muttered, sliding his hand more towards my thigh.  
  
"Alex." I warned, smiling when he dragged his hand back up to my stomach.  
  
"Don't fucking call yourself fat or anything like that." He mumbled, nuzzling his face in the back of my head. "I don't like that shit. S'not true."  
  
I rolled my eyes, heaving a sigh when I noticed the weather channel playing on the tv. Damn Mom and her need to watch the dumbest channels in existence. I looked around, eyes catching on something black standing out on the light wooden floor. I leaned forward a bit, grinning at my luck when I found the remote on the floor. I moved forward, leaning down to grab it when Alex pulled me back into him roughly.  
  
"Lex!" I gasped, not expecting the pull. "I'm trying to get the fucking remote!"  
  
"Mm." He huffed, raising his arm.  
  
"Chill." I chuckled, scooping the remote up and hurriedly cuddling back into him. "There."  
  
"Sto'fuckin' movin' now." He ordered hoarsly, draping his arm back over me.  
  
"Okay, Dad." I scoffed sarcastically.  
  
"I'll be your daddy." He husked.  
  
"Ew, that's fucking disgusting." I whined, nudging him with my elbow.  
  
I rolled my eyes when I got no response and turned my attention to the tv. I aimed the remote towards it, skimming through the channel guide quicker than I intended. I groaned, finding nothing good on and exiting from it. I sighed loudly, biting my lip impatiently as I attempted to get Alex's attention. I muted the tv, sighing obnoxiously loud again only to feel and hear his heavy breathing against my neck. I slouched, relaxing back against him as I stared at the tv in boredom. I stared for another five minutes, feeling my eyes start to burn. I scowled, picking the remote up and clicking on Netflix.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Jack?"  
  
I jumped, opening my eyes to find Mom leaning over me. I coughed, holding my hand over my rapidly beating heart.  
  
"Jesus, Mom." I croaked out, wiping the corners of my burning eyes.  
  
"I didn't think you'd fall asleep." She defended with a soft laugh, brushing my hair from my face. "I just wanted to see if you and Alex want to go out to dinner tonight? Dad and I decided we would go to Olive Garden."  
  
I hummed, feeling my stomach rumble at the tought of pasta from Olive Garden. And salad. And breadsticks.  
  
"Yeah." I nodded, letting out a silent yawn.  
  
I cleared my throat, feeling a lot more awake after rubbing my eyes again. Wow I didn't mean to fall asleep. I wasn't even tired earlier.  
  
"Wake Alex up. Lauren's ready to be picked up from the mall so Dad and I are gonna go get her." She told.  
  
"Okay." I nodded.  
  
"You and Alex can meet us there?" She asked.  
  
"Mhm." I hummed, trying to move out of Alex's tight grip.  
  
"Okay, see you soon." She smiled, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Make sure Alex gets up."  
  
"I will." I mumbled, watching her leave before attempting to roll out of his hold again.  
  
I groaned, feeling his grip tighten more.  
  
"Alex." I called loudly, scoffing in annoyance when I went ignored.  
  
I heaved a sigh, pressing my warm body back against his a little harder than I normally would. He grunted, slipping his right knee in the small gap between my legs. I gasped, the light pressure against my ass all too familiar. I bit my lip, grabbing his wrist in my hand and feeling his grip loosen. I sucked in a breath, carefully moving his hand to my hip as I tried to turn as much as I can.  
  
"Alex." I called, louder than before.  
  
His fingers tightened on my hip before he pressed pulled me into him pretty hard for being asleep. I bit my lip, shaking his side roughly when I felt my own pants getting tighter. I breathed in deeply, trying to keep my hormones in check. It's a little hard when we haven't really been intimate like that for a while, not counting the other night. I can't remember much passed Lauren seeing us making out.  
  
"Mm." He mumbled, fingers fumbling with the thick waistband of my shorts.  
  
"Alex." I repeated, shaking his side again.  
  
"Ugh." He groaned, moving his hand from my waistband.  
  
"Wake up, babe." I told softly, biting my lip as I pushed back gently.  
  
"Mhm." He hummed. "Wha'?"  
  
"It's after five." I told him, licking my lips. "Mom went to get Lauren and we're supposed to meet them at Olive Garden."  
  
He cleared his throat, giving me a sign that he's actually awake now.  
  
"Have a nice dream?" I smirked, slowly moving to stand to my feet.  
  
I barely got my feet on the ground before my body was getting shoved into the joined side of the sectional. I gased, forcing my arms out from under me while my chest was pushed against the cool cushions.  
  
"Alex! What the fuck!" I exclaimed, ignoring the way I seemed to strain against my shorts.  
  
His hands trailed up my sides before he was gripping my hips and tugging me up on my knees. I gulped, holding myself up with my arms as I looked over my shoulder. I gawked at Alex's blown eyes, biting my lip when he gripped my ass roughly.  
  
"Mm, we'lone?" He grunted groggily.  
  
"Yeah." I choked out. "What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
"Lemme have you." He breathed, lazily kissing down my back. "Lookin' fine as hell."  
  
"Alex..." I trailed off, biting back my moan when he groped me again. "We gotta meet everyone for dinner."  
  
"Shit, babe." He whispered, leaning over me until his chest was against my back. "You let me have you in my fave position in m'dream."  
  
I gulped, trying to ignore the effect his boner was having on me as he pressed it over my ass. My eyes fluttered closed, nervous butterflies filling my gut. We can't have sex right now. Not when I know what's inside of me.  
  
"I'll let you take me when we get back." I bargained, biting my lip when his left hand trailed the inside of my thigh.  
  
"Think you wan'it now, sexy." He teased, squeezing the bulge in my shorts lightly.  
  
I moaned, pushing back against him as I leaned on my elbows. He grunted, bringing his hand down on my covered ass hard. I gasped, closing my eyes as the heat took over my nerves. I opened them, biting my lip as I tried to keep my gaze over my shoulder.  
  
"Wait." I blurted, leaning into him as his hands moved to undo my pants.  
  
"What?" He panted quietly, raising an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Condoms." I blurted, feeling my face flush when he scruched his face up.  
  
"Huh?" He mumbled, voice laced with confusion.  
  
"Use a condom." I repeated, making him scrunch up his face again.  
  
"We always bareback." He commented, grinding down lightly. "Fuck."  
  
"Not now." I demanded, stomach fluttering at the tone my voice took on. "I don't want your cum getting all over..."  
  
"Jack." He whined, pressing his forehead into my back gently. "Don't fucking tell me this right now. Not when I'm ready to fucking go to town on you."  
  
I opened my mouth, moaning quietly when he ground down roughly. I bit my lip, gripping the fabric of the cushions in pleasure. He yanked my shorts down, making me comes back to my senses as worries filled me.  
  
"Alex-" I panted, watching him tug his pants down quickly. "We need-I need you to wear a condom-"  
  
"We don't have any." He muttered, waving his hand before shoving his hand in between my side and the cushions.  
  
I moaned, watching through hazy vision as he tugged out another one of our hidden lube bottles before it disappeared behind me.  
  
"Al-we can't-" I struggled to get out, feeling his lubed fingers circle my entrance. "I don't want your cum in me."  
  
"You love when I cum in you." He husked, shoving two fingers in at once.  
  
"Oh." I choked out, gripping the couch harder. "Not today."  
  
"I'll pull out." He mumbled, adding his third finger.  
  
"You fucking better, Alex." I warned, biting my lip at the slight burn of his scissoring fingers.  
  
"Yeah yeah, the fucks wrong with you?" He questioned, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on his shirt.  
  
I gulped, nervous butterflies fluttering through me intensely while I watched him move to position himself from over my shoulder. I bit my lip, all of the thoughts from earlier coming back to me. Guilt twisted around my gut, making me feel slightly sick as he pushed in hard.  
  
"Oh fuck." I whispered, letting my head drop as everything was pushed to the back of my mind.  
  
The only thing I could focus on was Alex and feeling him all over me.  
  
"Fuck, been wanting you all day." He grunted in relief, gripping my hips tightly as up a rythmn.  
  
I gasped, spreading my legs further to help him get deeper. He grunted, slamming into me roughly right into where I needed him to be. My mouth dropped open in a silent cry and I felt my back arch at the hot pleasure piercing through me.  
  
"Uh!" I moaned loudly, gasping when he continued to hit the right spot.  
  
"Mm." He grunted, sliding his hands over my ass. "Fuck."  
  
I gripped the cushins tightly, closing my eyes as I dropped my face down into the couch. I choked on my breath, feeling the tingles shooting through me grow stronger. I panted roughly, trying to catch my breath between the loud moans ripping through my throat. It feels so good to be loud. All I can focus on is Alex, me, this feeling of us being one. It's so good being with him like this and every other way possible. I feel like I'm high. I'm intoxicated by him.  
  
"Oh fuck." I whimpered, feeling my legs ache. "Alex!"  
  
I gasped, whining when he pulled out. I bit my lip, pushing myself up on my hands to look over my shoulder through my clouded eyes only for him to nudge my ass.  
  
"Turn over." He ordered hoarsly.  
  
I nodded, hurriedly rolling on to my back. I bit my lip in anticipation, staring him down as he re-positioned himself. I whined, lifting my hips impatiently. He hummed, pushing back in without another second. I gasped, arching up into him as he laid over me. His hands moved up beside my head and before I could open my mouth, he was going faster and harder than before. I threw my head back, ignoring the pain in my head when it smacked into the arm of the couch. Instead, I clutched at Alex's back, bunching his vest up in my hands tightly. I closed my thighs around him, barely registering the uncomfortable burn of the zipper of his vest rubbing against my stomach. All I care about right now is how fucking hard he's giving it to me.  
  
"Oh yeah! Oh, oh, harder! Give it to me!" I screamed, bunching up more of the thin material of his vest. "Uh! Alex!"  
  
I cried out, trying to bite my lip to stifle the sounds. I could barely make out the couch shaking with us over our heavy panting and my moans. I've lost all fucking control of what's coming out of my mouth at this point.  
  
"I'm gon-gonna cu-cum." I choked out, clenching my thighs around him harder instinctively.  
  
"Yeah." He grunted, moving a hand down to push my right leg up.  
  
I whimpered as he got in deeper, feeling my vision white out as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I tensed, feeling the intense heat burn through my gut while my whole body clung to him for life.  
  
"Oh shit, baby." I slurred.  
  
It felt so good to get it rougher than usual. I can feel the tension leaving my body with every thrust and I don'twant it to end, but I feel it hapening.  
  
"Alex-" I choked out incoherently, barely able to breathe as my orgasm hit me out of nowhere.  
  
I pulled him down by the neck, forcing our lips together to catch the sounds escaping my throat. I held him tightly, clenching around him harshly as I pulled away from his lips with a loud pop. I moaned, clenching my thighs as my vision blurred from over-stimulation when he continued fucking me at his fast pace.  
  
"Jack-oh fuck yeah." He groaned, grabbing hold on my sides and stilling. "Oh _fuck yeah_."  
  
I closed my eyes, feeling my body relax as he plopped down on top of me. I breathed in deeply, blinking a few times until it didn't feel like I was looking around in slow motion. Once I came down from the temporary high, realization of what I just did washed over me and my whole body tensed.  
  
"Alex!" I hissed, shoving his shoulders.  
  
"Ow, what the fuck?" He grumbled, rolling off of me.  
  
I sat up right when his weight was gone and stood up, immediately running my hands over the back of my thighs. My heart stopped at the sticky substance my fingers grazed and before I knew it I was leaning over the couch and slapping my hand over Alex's exposed stomach hard.  
  
"What the fuck, Jack!" He exclaimed, holding his hand over the reddening area.  
  
"I told you to fucking pull out." I snapped, grabbing my shorts from the ground.  
  
I grimaced as I used them to wipe my legs down before grabbing my boxers and slipping them back on.  
  
"You had me locked in!" He defended, pulling his pants back up and sitting up right. "What the fucks wrong with you?"  
  
I frowned, feeling my eyes water. _What the fucks wrong with me?_ That's probably exactly what I'd hear if I told him that I have eggs inside of me. Wait. I have _eggs_ inside of me. Fucking eggs! And I just got fucked unprotected.  
  
"Oh." I breathed, trying to calm myself down when a weird dizzy sensation took over me.  
  
"Jack." Alex called, looking me over as he stood up.  
  
I coughed, holding my hand over my chest while my heart raced. Panicked thoughts continued racing to the front of my brain while I looked around slowly through blurring vision. I held my hands out, feeling myself stumble a little.  
  
"Jay-"  
  
I gasped, watching the room spin around me until I was looking straight at Alex's face again. His mouth was moving, but I coudn't hear anything. All I could hear was my buzzing over the pounding in my heart while my chest burned. Oh God, what's happening to me? Why can't I see straight? Why does it sound like I'm underwater?  
  
" **Jack**."  
  
I sucked in a fast breath, feeling my heart beat faster when I heard Alex's yell. I blinked, coughing harshly when I met Alex's frantic eyes. He grabbed my face in his hands and forced me to keep my eyes on him.  
  
"Breath with me." He told loudly.  
  
I opened my mouth, feeling my teeth shaking as I tried to breathe in more air. I looked into his eyes, feeling myself hyperventilate at the look on his face.  
  
"Listen to me." He directed. "One...two. One..two..um-"  
  
I nodded, squeezing my eyes shut while I shakily breathed in with his counting. _I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay._ I copied him a few more times, thankful for my ability to talk myself down until my head grew silent. I breathed in relief, feeling my heart calming down and the aching in my chest ease up considerably. I moved my hands to my face and wiped my eyes, feeling strangely calm and normal again after that little breakdown.  
  
"I'm sorry." I croaked out, taking in another slow breath before I allowed myself to look at Alex.  
  
I found him kneeling in front of me with his eyes closed while his hands gripped my bare knees. I cleared my dry throat, biting my lip when I realized I wasn't the one shaking.  
  
"Alex." I spoke dryly, grabbing his shoulders. "Baby, I'm okay."  
  
I shook him slightly, forcing him to open his eyes and nod at me uncoordinatedly.  
  
"Calm down, Lex. I'm good." I expressed as calmly as I could.  
  
I stood up, feeling lightheaded for only a second before I slid on to the ground next to where he plopped down. I grabbed his jaw and hurriedly pressed my lips to his to keep his breathing from picking up. I held us there until I couldn't breathe anymore and pulled away with a heavy pant.  
  
"Mm...." He mumbled, moving to cradle his head between his knees.  
  
"It's okay, baby. You're okay. I'm okay." I cooed, rubbing my hand between his shoulder blades.  
  
"I didn'no what'a do..." He trailed off, breathing heavily.  
  
I nodded, glancing around the room. I sighed in relief, finding a water bottle on the table next to where Alex's phone is. I stood up and walked over to it, swiping it from the small table and rushing back to him. Untwisting it as fast as I could, I brought it up to my lips and drank a few sips to soothe my dried throat.  
  
"Alex." I called, feeling a lot more refreshed.  
  
He looked up, taking the bottle held out to him with his shaking hand. I held my fingers over his, frowning as the fidgeting continued while I helped him drink some. He pushed it back towards me after a minute and let out a shaky sigh, shaking his head at me and running his hands over his face.  
  
"Fuckin' hell, Jack." He sighed.  
  
"I don't know what happened to me." I explained honestly. "That's never happened to me before."  
  
I bit my lip, furrowing my eyebrows. I've never experienced an attack before, but the way Alex has described them to me makes me think that could have been at least the start of one. It was nowhere near as bad as Alex can get sometimes. Guilt washed over me and I bit my lip harder, moving to grab Alex's hand in my free hand.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you, babe. I'm sorry." I whispered. "I don't know what came over me."  
  
"No fuckin' kiddin'." He muttered, slowly moving to stand up. "We jus'ad some great sex and that happens."  
  
I licked my lips, cringing when he dropped my hand to cross his arms. I watched silently, not liking the tense atmosphere surrounding us. Sighing, I put the cap back on the water and set it next to me.  
  
"What the fuck was all that?" He demanded, almost as tense as he was a minute ago. "And don't fucking tell me nothing."  
  
"Don't yell at me." I told him, picking at my fingers nervously. "And it is nothing."  
  
Anxious butterflies flew through me, but there is no way I can tell him I freaked out over potentially nothing. I mean, how many other times have we had sex like this? I ended up fine everytime so I will this time. Maybe my body doesn't work like Grandpa Joel's. Maybe I'm actually not like him and they just think I am. I surely would've gotten pregant already if I was, right? I can't believe I almost spurred him into his own anxiety attack. It was stupid to get so worked up like that. He doesn't even know, it's my fault it even happened. I shuddered, just the thought of babies making me feel uneasy.  
  
"You're lying to me." He laughed humorlessly, rubbing his hand over his eyes.  
  
"I don't want to talk about this right now." I argued, shaking my head lightly. "Not when you're on the verge-"  
  
"Don't start that shit, Jack. It only fucking happened because I didn't know how to help you." He snapped.  
  
"Cut the attitude, okay?" I frowned. "I'm okay."  
  
"You just had a fucking panic attack, Jack." He exclaimed incredulously. "A fucking panic attack over me cumming up your ass like I do every other day?"  
  
"Alex, please." I sighed, runninng my hand through my hair before I slowly got to my feet. "I need to get pants on and we need to meet everyone at Olive Garden. We should've already been there by now. She'll be calling any minute-"  
  
"Can you stop fucking avoiding the subject?" He groaned. "What the fuck is going on? You never freak out like that."  
  
"There's nothing wrong." I answered quickly, biting my cheek when he stared at me intensely. "Seriously, we need to leave now."  
  
"I'm not fucking stupid Jack." He deadpanned. "What is it? Did I do something? Did you not want to have sex with me?"  
  
"No!" I exclaimed, shaking my head frantically. "It's nothing about you. It's me, okay. Everything's fine. I love having sex with you. I just thought back to last night for a minute."  
  
"Why the hell would you be thinking about last night after some hot sex?" He scoffed.  
  
"I don't know!" I exclaimed, raising my hands up before dropping them back to my sides. "I just had a serious talk with my mom, okay?"  
  
"Okay, well if it's something serious then why the fuck am I in the dark?" He interrogated, standing up in front of me.  
  
"You're not in the-oh my God. Why can't you just understand that I don't want to talk about it? We need to leave, babe." I stressed, running my hands through my hair roughly. "I'm fine, we're fine-"  
  
"We're not fucking fine. If we were you wouldn't be over there freaking out." He disagreed, pointing his finger at me. "Since when do you not want to talk to me about anything? What the fuck, Jack?"  
  
"I don't need to talk about it. Can we please go now?" I exasperated, feeling my stomach churn more violently.  
  
He rolled his eyes, slumping his shoulders as he crossed his arms again. I frowned, looking to the entryway and back to him while thinking about running to get clean pants.  
  
"Can we just talk about it tonight?" I pleaded, hoping for just a little more time to come up with something. "Everyone is probably waiting-"  
  
"I want you to fucking tell me now." He told calmly, keeping his intense stare on me. "I don't give a shit if they'e waiting. We can tell them I wouldn't wake up."  
  
"Alex." I sighed, feeling nauseous all of the sudden.  
  
"I'm getting fucking pissed now." He warned, biting his lip. "You're making me fucking nervous and shit and it feels like you're hiding something from me. What fucking happened to no secrets between us?"  
  
I groaned, brushing my hands through my hair while I managed to speak without a filter for once in my life.  
  
"Yeah? That's what I was thinking when-" I stopped abruptly, biting my tongue hard enough to draw blood.  
  
I stared at my toes, not daring to look up and face him after what I almost let slip through my lips. I licked my dry lips, glancing up to see him move over to unplug his phone silently.  
  
"Baby, I didn't mean that-" I started, only for him to hold his hand up.  
  
"Whatever Jack, just get some fucking pants on. I'll be in the car." He muttered, avoiding my gaze.  
  
I bit my lip, nodding as I watched him walk out of the room. I slumped my shoulders, feeling tears well up in my eyes as I scooped up my dirty shorts. I sniffled, trying to hold it in as I ran to my room quickly. I tossed the shorts into the basket and moved over to the dresser, tugging the bottom drawer open. I bit my quivering lip, trying to ignore the shame filling me as I pulled out a pair of ripped skinny jeans from the top. I blinked, unable to keep the frown off of my face as thick tears dripped down my cheeks.  
  
I sniffled, tugging the tight grey material up my legs and over my hips. I buttoned them up, whimpering more at the snug fit. How the fuck can I still be bloated? Painful flips hit my stomach and I was up and out of my room in seconds, racing down the hall just in time to puke my guts up in the toilet. I squeezed my eyes shut, letting myself gag harshly for a few minutes before everything was out. I flushed the toilet, forcing myself to my feet and over to the sink to wash my mouth out. Once I was finished, I bit my lip and stared at myself in the mirror. Bloodshot eyes and a pale face looked back at me, hot drops slipping down my cheeks as a fresh set of tears hit me.  
  
Fuck, how could I be such an asshole?


	5. "I don't want to pee in a bottle. It's gross."

I rubbed the towel over my damp hair one more time before tossing the towel on the ground next to my hamper. I made sure both short sleeves were rolled up evenly before smoothing down the fading face of Rob Zombie over my stomach gently. I bit my lip, running my hand over my stomach again when it felt a little hard. I furrowed my eyebrows and pulled the hem up over my belly button.  
  
"What?" I whispered, feeling my eyes widen when I noticed the way my lower stomach poked out a bit.  
  
I gripped the shirt in my left hand, slowly sliding my hand down my smooth skin until I felt the hardness again. I bit tongue, feeling my eyes water as I moved my hand up and down. That's a lump. There's a fucking lump. Am I getting fat? I haven't been eating that much more, have I?  
  
"I shouldn't have had two grilled cheeses for lunch" I told myself, closing my eyes. "I'm bloated like a fucking balloon."  
  
I gulped, squinting down at my belly once more. Breathing deeply, I sucked in and watched it go back to it's normal size. Feeling my lungs burn, I huffed out the air and sniffled when I was met with the small lump again. This doesn't _feel_ like bloating. Am I really just getting fat?  
  
"It's a baby!"  
  
I jumped, dropping my shirt back down and looking up to see Lauren leap into my room. I stared at her with wide eyes, unable to control the panic filling my mind at the words she shouted at me.  
  
"What?" I choked out, trying to keep my composure.  
  
"Look!" She exclaimed, shoving her phone in front of my face.  
  
I frowned, staring down into the screen to see some kind of video playing. I blinked slowly, feeling my heart slow a little when I came across the monkey playing on a branch.  
  
"It's just a baby, isn't it cute?" She cooed, pointing as it swung upside down on the tree.  
  
I let out a sigh in relief even though I felt more tense than before. She was talking about a baby monkey, not a _baby_ baby. Swallowing thickly, I felt a lump forming as I looked back at my lower stomach. I coughed in attempt to get it out, only making it worse as the panic started up again. It made sense. I just found out about my twisted insides and I can't even remember the last time Alex used a condom because it sure as hell wasn't anytime recently.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yeah?" I croaked out, ignoring the weird look Lauren gave me as I crossed my arms.  
  
"Are you okay?" She questioned slowly, leaning in the doorframe.  
  
"Perfect." I lied, giving her a fake smile.  
  
Get the fuck out of here, Lauren. I'm having a crisis right now. Oh my fucking God, what if there's something growing inside of me? What the hell would I do? Mom will kill me-okay, I need to calm down. Surely I would be able to tell if something was happening in there. I'm sure there's signs or something and I'm pretty sure nothing's changed about me-  
  
"Jack, can you listen for five seconds?"  
  
"Sorry." I blurted, sighing heavily as I tried to focus on Lauren. "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, Jeez." She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You could at least act like you care-"  
  
"I really don't have time for this right now, Lauren." I snapped, feeling water fill my eyes again from all the stress. "I'm trying to figure something out so just hurry up."  
  
I bit my cheek, frowning apologetically at her wide eyes when she gawed back at me. The look of hurt on her face made me feel horrible, but I don't have it in me right now to apologize for it. Now I've got two things to feel guilty about. I still feel horrible about the fight with Alex because it never got resolved and it's really stressing me out. I know he cares and wants to know what I talked to Mom about, but it's easy for him to just push shit away like it's nothing and that's what he did. He does it all the time and I hate that quality about him because I'm the complete opposite. I can't forget about it, especially now that I'm seeing this lump. It has to be bloating. It _has_ to be.  
  
"What's your problem?" She bit back, standing up straight. "You've been so crabby this week and now you look like you're going to cry. Is Alex moving out or something?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm moody." I sighed out in frustration, gut clenching when she mentioned Alex leaving. "Alex isn't going anywhere, we're fine. What are you trying to tell me?"  
  
"Okay..." She trailed off, giving me a look of disbelief. "I wanted to show you that video, but I also want to know if you'll go to the movies with me so I can go with Derek. Mom won't let me go unless I let her go or have you go."  
  
I fought the eye roll trying to make it's way out, running my hands over my face instead. I understand why Mom wouldn't want her to go on her own, kind of. Movie dates are mostly just an excuse to makeout with no parents around, at least thats what Alex and I thought.  
  
"Wait, you mean that kid from the skating rink?" I wondered, furrowing my eyebrows. "Since when did you talk with him?"  
  
"Since he got my number from Jane." She answered, crossing her arms over her chest. "Please? I don't want to go there with Mom sitting right next to me."  
  
Slumping my shoulders, I groaned and let my arms drop back to my sides. I guess Mom has a right to be a little worried. We know nothing about this guy and she says nothing about talking to him until they plan to do something?  
  
"I'm confused about why you've said nothing about this kid for weeks and now you're going on a date?" I interrogated, feeling my fingers twitch over the rough material of Alex's t-shirt.  
  
"It's not a date. Come on, Jack. We've only been texting for a short time and I want to get to know him." She begged, pulling her puppy dog face on me.  
  
"Get to know his taste?" I corrected, raising my eyebrows at her reddening cheeks. "You do realize talking doesn't happen at the movies, right?"  
  
"Oh my God, you sound just like Alex." She groaned, covering her face. "I don't even know how to kiss and I don't want to kiss someone I barely know. I just really want to see Finding Dory."  
  
"Okay." I agreed, satisfied with her answer. "I'll go. Mom might have to drop us off though."  
  
"Why?" She frowned. "The movie isn't until seven thirty and it's only after six now. Alex should be home any minute."  
  
"I don't know if he'll want to sit through a movie after working from six to six, Laur." I shrugged, moving my hands to my hips. "That's a twelve hour day. He'll probably want to eat and sleep."  
  
"Will you at least ask him?" She pleaded, picking at her hair again.  
  
"I'll ask him." I confirmed.  
  
She grinned, jumping forward and wrapping her arms around me. I relaxed slightly, forcing myself to hug her back just as tight. She pulled away almost as fast as she pulled me in, clapping her hands at the sound of the front door.  
  
"Okay, I'll be in my room." She chirped, making a quick escape as Alex's heavy footsteps hit the stairs.  
  
I nodded, rubbing my forehead roughly in a stressed fashion. I licked my dry lips, feeling my heart race in my chest when the familiar smell of oil and smoke filled my senses. I breathed in deeply, feeling queasy just looking at him because looking at him took my mind back to my current worry. It has to all be in my head.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
I frowned, reluctantly looking over. He stood in front of the closet, unbuttoning the grey short sleeved button up covering his chest. Once he slipped it from his stained arms, he hung it back up over the hooks connected to the closet doors. I pursed my lips, watching him pull the belt from his black skinny jeans before he looked over and met my eyes.  
  
"Well?" He pushed, unbuttoning the jeans.  
  
"Nothing." I breathed out slowly, ignoring the sickness settling in my gut.  
  
"Your stomach hurt?" He questioned, kicking his jeans off.  
  
"No." I told, shaking my head.  
  
"Why're you rubbing it then?" He asked, nodding his head down.  
  
I looked down, becoming aware of my hand caressing my stomach softly. Right over where I was poking at it earlier. I stopped immediately, moving my arms to rest over it gently.  
  
"I didn't know I was doing that." I mumbled, moving my arms to cover it self-consciously.  
  
"Stop doing that shit." He snapped, stepping over to me and grabbing my hips. "Why are you suddenly shy about your body lately?"  
  
"I'm not." I defended, dropping my arms back down to my sides. "Why are you all up on me?"  
  
"I'm not all up on you." He grumbled, running his hands up under my shirt. "Am I not allowed to touch you?"  
  
I tensed, feeling his fingers graze my swollen belly before they stopped there. I bit my lip, looking up at him to see no sign of him noticing it.  
  
"Would you relax?" He sighed, rubbing his thumbs up and down the front of my hips.  
  
I rolled my lips together, grabbing his wrists and pulling them from my sides before he could feel the hardness I felt.  
  
"I am relaxed." I stated, ignoring the frown forming on his face. "I need to grab a beanie because I'm chaperoning Lauren's date."  
  
"Cool." He muttered, backing away from me and rolling his eyes.  
  
"Alex," I started, watching him silently pull his red sweats on. "Do you want to come?"  
  
"Nope." He retorted, popping his lips obnoxiously before he stormed out of the room.  
  
I groaned, tossing my head back and grabbing my hair. Why did I do that? God, I should've just let him hold me. Now I pissed him off even more and I probably pissed Lauren off too because I know she wanted Alex to come and keep me occupied so I don't embarrass her or something.  
  
"Jack, it's almost seven!"  
  
"Speak of the devil." I scoffed, dragging my feet to my dresser. "Okay!"  
  
I scanned the messy top of it, grabbing Alex's grey beanie and pulling it over my unbrushed hair. Once I had all of my bangs tucked into it, I moved over to the nightstand and grabbed my phone from it. Clearing my throat, I swallowed hard to get rid of the lump still stuck in it and walked out of my room. I flicked the light off and closed the door behind me before slowly walking down the steps. My phone buzzed quietly in my hand once I reached the bottom, taking my attention from the floor in front of me as I continued my way to the kitchen. I unlocked the screen, smiling a little when a new text from Lynn opened up.  
  
 **From: Lynn  
I miss my best friend. I haven't seen you since the last day of school a little over a month ago dammit!**  
  
"You're still here?"  
  
I looked up from my phone, taking in the confused look crossing Mom's face as she looked over at me from the stove. I nodded slowly, leaning on to the island as I dropped my gaze back to the screen of my phone when an idea popped into my mind.  
  
"Yeah?" I trailed off, watching my thumbs dance across the screen until I hit send. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
 **To: Lynn  
Wanna go to the movies and chaperone Lauren's date with me? It'd be cool if you could pick us up too :p**  
  
"I thought you left with Alex." She assumed.  
  
"He's gone?" I asked, feeling my eyes widen.  
  
"He left about five minutes ago." She confirmed, dropping the small towel in her hands on to the sink before turning back to me. "What's going on, Jack?"  
  
"Nothing." I sighed, looking down when my phone buzzed again.  
  
 **From: Lynn  
Be there in five :)**  
  
"Something." She sighed, pressing the lock button at the top of my phone to make the screen go black.  
  
"We had an argument." I admitted, running my hands over my face. "I didn't know he left. He probably wants to be alone."  
  
"Considering his past, I'm not sure if he should be alone if he's upset." She fretted, making guilt swirl in my gut.  
  
"He won't do that." I insisted, biting my lip. "He promised me he stopped that when we took him in."  
  
"He hasn't left your side since we took him in." She reasoned, frowning at me. "What are you fighting about?"  
  
"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything, okay?" I told her, picking my phone up. "Lynn is picking us up for the movie now."  
  
"Jack." She called after me as I turned to walk back into the foyer. "I gave Lauren twenty dollars for you both!"  
  
"Okay!" I called back over my shoulder, biting my lip as I strode into the foyer.  
  
I licked my dry lips, feeling my stomach flip anxiously as I flipped my phone over in my hands. Sighing, I slid my feet into my flip flops and opened my phone again.  
  
"Where's Alex?" Lauren questioned, jumping off of the last step.  
  
"Not here." I mumbled, pulling up his number in my contacts. "Lynn is picking us up, okay?"  
  
"Okay." She shrugged, looking down at her own phone when it went off.  
  
I sucked in a breath, clicking on his name and pressing the phone to my ear. I looked around the ground, not seeing his shoes anywhere so he must have actually left. I let out the breath I was holding in, hearing the stupid automated voice repeating his number to me before I hung up. I rolled my eyes, looking back to the screen when it lit up.  
  
"Lynn's here." I announced, walking over and pulling the front door open.  
  
"Bye Mom!" Lauren shouted, walking out in front of me.  
  
"Bye!" I called more quietly, biting my lip when I caught sight of Alex's black zip up hanging on the rack next to the door.  
  
I grabbed it, folding it over my arm and walking out of the door before Mom could question me further. Once the door was shut, I made sure it was unlocked before I let myself follow Lauren down to the pale blue slug bug sitting in the driveway.  
  
"Lynn's car is so cute!" She gushed, running down to the passenger side.  
  
I ignored her comment, pulling the front door open silently and helping her pull the seat up so she could get in. I eyed her in approval when I noticed her capris paired with a hoodie of her own. Definitely something she would wear on her own. I don't know why she tries to look so different when she hangs out with Maddison.  
  
"Jacky! Lauren!"  
  
I snapped back into the real world at Lynn's gentle voice and smiled, pushing the seat back. Once I climbed in I was immediately engulfed into a tight hug. I laughed, coughing when I sucked in some of her vanilla perfume.  
  
"How much did you put on?" I managed to get out through coughs.  
  
"Half the bottle." She joked, moving back into her seat all the way. "I missed you!"  
  
"I missed you too." I chuckled, pulling the front door closed and putting my seatbelt on.  
  
I looked over at her, taking in her usual attire. A black crop top paired with black high-waisted shorts. She kind of reminds me of a goth kid, but without all the chains and baggy shit. Instead, she wears skinny jeans, shorts, and tight shirts with black eye makeup and occassionally lipstick. She doesn't have the crazy hair styles either, but she does have some long ass hair.  
  
"Did your hair grow even more?" I questioned, watching her brush the straight dark brown locks back with her fingers before she pulled out of my driveway.  
  
"Nope." She informed. "You just haven't seen me for two months!"  
  
"That is not true." I laughed, leaning back in my seat.  
  
"Almost!" She noted, holding up her finger. "One month and two weeks."  
  
"Okay, you're right." I admitted, watching out of the windshield while she drove. "But that's not my fault-"  
  
"It's your damn boyfriend's fault!" She exclaimed, jabbing me in the thigh with her pointer finger. "He's a Jack-hog!"  
  
"I'm here now!" I defended, giggling at the side glare she sent me before she looked back to the road.  
  
"Speaking of the asshole, where is he?" She questioned curiously, turning on to another main road.  
  
"He's not an asshole." I mumbled, biting my lip as I stared out of the window.  
  
If anyone is an asshole, it's me.  
  
"They're fighting." Lauren chimed in, leaning over the center council to poke her head between Lynn and I.  
  
"Lauren." I snapped.  
  
"Ooo, fiesty." Lynn joked, turning the radio down more. "What'd he do now?"  
  
"He didn't do anything." I answered honestly, crossing my arms over my chest.  
  
"I was wondering why you didn't say anything about him coming." Lynn continued, making me roll my eyes.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it in front of Lauren." I mumbled, hoping for only her to hear.  
  
The fact that Lauren didn't make a snarky remark while Lynn gave me a short nod told me she didn't hear or if she did, she's not saying anything.  
  
"So who is this guy we're going on a date with?" Lynn asked loudly, changing the subject completely.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Why are we in your car again?" I frowned, leaning back in my seat. "Finding Dory started ten minutes ago."  
  
"You're not going to sit there and pretend nothing happened earlier." She scolded. "Tell me what's going on with you and Alex. Lauren said you guys have been weird for a week or so and that's not normal in Alex and Jack land."  
  
I scoffed, slouching back more into my seat and pulling my phone from my pocket. I clicked the home button, frowning when I saw no new messages or missed calls.  
  
"Seriously." She continued. "Even if you don't want to talk about Alex, tell me about you. We've only texted every other day for a month and I miss you and I don't know, it looks like you're different..."  
  
"What do you mean different?" I asked worriedly, turning to face her own look of worry.  
  
"Okay, the fact that you look really freaked out after I said that tells me something happened or..." She trailed off, twisting in her seat so she was sitting sideways.  
  
I bit my lip, staring into her welcoming blue eyes and felt the waterworks kicking in again. She's my best friend, my other half that's not Alex. Watching her look so concerned and patient for me to talk to her had me crying. Everything came flooding back to the front of my mind like a fucking dam broke inside of my head.  
  
"Jack?" She frowned, watching me move my hands to cover my face.  
  
"I gotta tell you something." I choked out, feeling my heart beating out of my chest.  
  
"What's wrong?" She panicked, grabbing my hands and holding them tightly. "Jack, please don't tell me you're sick or something-"  
  
"No! Not sick." I confirmed, laughing lightly as more few tears leaked out of my eyes. "God, I couldn't even tell Alex."  
  
I tried to force a smile, feeling it come out as more of frown of disgust while I used my arm to wipe my running nose.  
  
"Jack, what's going on?" She questioned seriously, keeping her hold on my left arm. "You can tell me anything and you know that. Did something happen with you guys? Are you breaking up?"  
  
I shook my head, wiping under my eyes as I turned sideways to face her. Licking my dry lips, I ignored the lump in my throat and shrugged.  
  
"I mean, he might want to..." I muttered, fiddling my fingers against her's. "I found something out that my parents kept from me."  
  
"Okay." She nodded, rubbing my arm soothingly. "What does it have to do with Alex?"  
  
I gulped dryly, biting my cheek while I let my watery eyes close. I felt a mix of regret, relief, and guilt fill me all at once. Should I tell her? I don't know if I can. This feels like trying to tell Alex.  
  
"I don't know if I can say this." I managed to get out, my heart pounding faster while my stomach clenched tightly. "I'm scared, Lynn."  
  
I bit my lip, feeling a little better just talking to her about my feelings even though she has no clue what I'm talking about.  
  
"You can trust me, Jack." She whispered, tangling her fingers with mine. "If you feel you can't tell anyone, even Alex, then this is serious and I'll always be here."  
  
I sniffled roughly, feeling extremely overwhelmed from her words.  
  
"I found out I can have kids and think I might be pregnant." I blurted, feeling sick to my stomach once the last word left my mouth.  
  
I bit my lip, feeling my hands shaking against Lynn's as she stared at me with an emotionless expression. Regret took over me immediately, making me almost feel queasy enough to blow chunks everywhere. I don't know what I'll do if she thinks I'm a freak. What if she leaves me like I thought Alex would? What if she tells him and they both leave?  
  
"What?" She inquired, confusion lacing her voice.  
  
I sighed, slumping back against the window as my heart slowed down. She didn't call me weird or disgusting, she's just as confused as I was and that's a good start. I think.  
  
"Uh," I started nervously. "My mom sat me down the other day and explained that I somehow have eggs inside of me like you do. Like, I don't know how it happened but my grandpa is my dad's actual dad. Like my dad came out of my grandpa's stomach because my grandpa got knocked up by my papa and I guess it's in my genes. Some kind of fucked up family genetic mutation or disorder or something, I don't even remember what my mom was telling me because it didn't sound right but my dad is proof that it happened and my grandpa has the scar and pictures."  
  
I stopped rambling, widening my eyes as I stared and waited for her reaction. It felt like a weight was off of my shoulders, but my stomach still felt like lead while I waitied impatiently and out of breath.  
  
"Well that's something I've never heard before." She laughed breathlessly, squeezing my hands. "It doesn't change anything about you though. Except the fact that you can give me God-Kids without asking to use my uterus. Apparently you have your own?"  
  
And there she goes making me feel so much better about the whole situation just like I hoped deep down.  
  
"I thought you were going to call me a freak." I admitted, laughing as more tears fell from my eyes. "I feel kind of relieved."  
  
"I don't care what anyone says, you're not a freak. Nobody is a freak." She preached. "Everybody is existing the way they were made to exist."  
  
"I love you." I hiccuped quielty, taking my hands from her's in order to shield my ugly crying face.  
  
"I love you too!" She yelled, lunging forward and wrapping her arms around me tightly. "Stop crying or I'm going to cry and I have questions."  
  
I chuckled, holding my sleeve over my dripping nose when she pulled away. I took a few deep breaths, more laugh-crying than actual crying now that I know I'm accepted by one of the most important people in my life.  
  
"We need to back it up because did I hear you say that you think you're pregnant?" She probed, bringing her knees up to her chest. "Why do you think that?"  
  
I shrugged lightly, loving how normal and calm this conversation seems to be going.  
  
"I can't even tell you the last time Alex wore a condom." I answered, rolling my lips. "And I've been moody lately? I don't really know pregnant symptoms."  
  
"Being moody is one of them." She informed, using her fingers as she listed some. "Tiredness, peeing a lot, puking, headaches, backaches, uh...I don't really know if there's more. Are you sure you don't just think you might be because you just now know about it and you've been having sex?"  
  
"I have no idea." I spoke thoughtfully, pulling the sleeves over my hands tightly. "I've been eating more and feeling bloated, but I don't know if the stress I was feeling from not telling Alex made me gain weight-"  
  
"You gained weight?" She interrupted, looking me down. "It doesn't look like it."  
  
"I definitely have." I frowned, letting my sleeves slip back up to my wrists before I unzipped the hoodie. "Look."  
  
I made sure the hoodie seperated all the way before I tugged the t-shirt up my chest, exposing my stomach. I gawked at how much bigger I looked sitting down. It looked like I swallowed a fucking cantaloupe.  
  
"Jack." She whispered, flicking the car lights on and leaning forward to reach her hand out. "Jack, that doesn't look or feel like fat."  
  
"Don't say that." I rushed out, biting my lip. "What do you mean it doesn't look like fat?"  
  
"It looks round, Jack." She described unsurely, poking me. "And it feels hard. Most fat is giggly and most of the time it doesn't go straight to your stomach like that."  
  
"Don't tell me that." I whined, tugging my shirt down. "Oh God."  
  
"We need to get a pregnancy test." She advised. "Now."  
  
"Now?" I asked, feeling my hands start shaking again.  
  
"Yes, now." She repeated, situating herself in her seat the right way and buckling quickly. "We need to find out, Jack."  
  
"I don't want to." I protested, reluctantly buckling myself in when she started the car and flicked the lights back off.  
  
"We have to Jack." She apprised, pulling out and into the plaza next to the movie theater. "You can't go without knowing. It's not healthy, especially if there's another human growing in you."  
  
"Please don't say that." I cringed.  
  
I jumped, hearing something drop by my feet after tugging the ends of the hoodie together to zip it. Leaning down, I picked up a familiar chain connected to worn out material and looked at Lynn with wide eyes.  
  
"You have Alex's wallet?" She gawked.  
  
"I have Alex's wallet." I revealed, looking back down at the faded skull over the front with _S.O.A_ printed across the side. "Oh my God. He's driving without a lisence right now."  
  
I jumped, feeling my phone buzzing between my thighs. Dropping the wallet on my lap, I grabbed my phone and stared down at the screen in shock.  
  
"He heard us talking about him." I choked out, holding it up for Lynn to see. "Oh God-"  
  
"Answer it!" She hissed, shoving my lightly. "He doesn't know anything, idiot! He's not here!"  
  
Hurriedly, I swiped my finger across the screen and brought the phone to my ear.  
  
"Alex?" I greeted, hearing a lot of loudness on the other end.  
  
"You called?" He responded.  
  
"Oh, yeah." I nodded, ignoring Lynn's expectant look. "You left and-"  
  
"I didn't go get high." He retorted, cutting me off.  
  
I bit my lip, guilt filling me. He knows me so fucking well. I know him just as well so I don't know why I have so many doubts. I guess it's just me being my stupid self.  
  
"Um, I just found your wallet..." I trailed off awkwardly, not wanting to confirm why I originally called a little bit ago. "Where are you?"  
  
"Out." He replied shortly. "S'fine, I got cash on me."  
  
"Out where?" I pressed, hissing lightly at the slap to my thigh from Lynn.  
  
"Doesn't matter since we're not telling each other shit." He commented, making my heart stutter.  
  
"Alex." I frowned, biting my lip when Lynn hit me again.  
  
"Ask him for some money." She whispered, motioning to the wallet on my lap.  
  
I shook my head, listening to it get quieter on the other line.  
  
"Give me it." She grunted, snatching the phone from my ear. "Hey Alex."  
  
"Lynn!" I whisper-yelled, staring at her while my body stayed glued to my seat.  
  
"Since we found your wallet, can I borrow twenty bucks?" She asked boredly. "I can pay you back by the time I bring Jack home, but I spent my ten dollars on Mickey D's and I don't have enough to buy the ticket for the movie and Lauren is having a fit. Yeah. Uh huh. Okay. Bye."  
  
I gawked, watching her hang up the call before she held my phone back out to me.  
  
"What? You need to do at least three." She noted like it was no big deal. "My mom is expecting ten dollars back and your's was spent on movie tickets."  
  
"What if I wouldn't have found this?" I wondered, holding up the wallet.  
  
"I would've forced you to take all of the tests in the drugstore bathroom while I distracted the employees." She answered, pushing her door open. "Now let's go."  
  
I bit my lip, hesitantly pushing the door open and stepping out. I slammed the door shut, rubbing my hands over my face anxiously while Lynn walked around the car.  
  
"Come on, Jacky." She reassured. "It'll be okay. You need to know though."  
  
"Yeah." I agreed, linking my arm with her's again while we walked up the entrance.  
  
The doors slid open, allowing us inside. The smell of perfumes and mop cleaner filled my nostrils, making my stomach churn violently. Those smells do not go good together, that's for sure.  
  
"Where even are these things?" I mumbled, feeling my fingers shake for the third time tonight.  
  
"By the condoms at the pharmacy." She pointed out, leading me right over to them. "Oh look, three in one and it's only twelve dollars."  
  
"I can't believe this is actually happening." I chortled, feeling a little delirious.  
  
"It is." Lynn said, bringing me back to reality.  
  
I licked my lips, letting my eyes explore the empty store. At least there's no one here witnessing this. Two teenagers buying pregnancy tests instead of condoms.  
  
"Wait, where did he say he was?" I questioned, thinking back to Alex.  
  
"He didn't say." She responded, gripping my sleeve as she started towards the checkout.  
  
I gulped, feeling my palms sweat as we stopped at the front of the desk. The cashier looked up when Lynn dropped the box on the counter, looking us over before clearing his throat.  
  
"Is this it?" He questioned awkwardly, running his hand over his half-buzzed head.  
  
"Yep." Lynn nodded, motioning for me to step up after he scanned them.  
  
"Total comes to twelve twenty-five." He told me, looking between Lynn and I again when I pulled the wallet from my pocket.  
  
I bit my cheek, feeling even more guilty for using Alex's money for this. I shouldn't even be buying these. I told Lynn about it and now it's probably just in her head too. There's no way I'm pregnant. It takes time to get pregant. Besides, I eat when I'm stressed and I know gained weight when I see it.  
  
"Do it." She demanded like she knew I was doubting.  
  
Sighing, I slumped my shoulders and pulled the wallet open. Biting my cheek, I pulled the folds apart and plucked a twenty from the mess inside. Snapping the wallet closed, I shoved it into my pocket gently and held my shaking hand out to the clerk. He took the money, smiling apologetically as he shoved it into the register.  
  
"Seven seventy-five is your change." He counted back to me, placing it in my opened hand before he pushed the bag towards Lynn.  
  
I grimaced at the way he glanced between us again, shaking my head while I followed Lynn back out to the parking lot.  
  
"That prick was judging hardcore." She huffed, walking back around to the driver side of the car.  
  
"I know." I mumbled, rubbing my arm to distract myself. "We shouldn't have bought those."  
  
I sighed, hearing her door slam shut as I pulled mine open. I plopped in, closing the door a lot softer than she did before turning sideways to face her again. She shoved the bag on my lap and started the car, backing up straight into the parking spot right behind us and putting the car back into park.  
  
"What-"  
  
I stopped, watching her bend backwards into the backseat like the fucking exorcist before she sprang back up with an empty gatorade bottle.  
  
"Lynn-"  
  
"Shut the hell up and pee in this." She ordered, shoving the bottle into my chest. "I'll open the tests and stick them in."  
  
"I'm not pregnant." I claimed, shaking my head. "We should return those-"  
  
"If you're so sure, pee in the damn bottle." She directed, nodding down to my jeans.  
  
"I don't want to pee in a bottle." I complained, examining the capless bottle in my hands. "It's gross."  
  
"Just do it. It only had water in it from the other day." She stated, ripping the box of tests open. "We've got thirty minutes until that movie is over."  
  
"Fine." I decided, feeling the sudden weight in my bladder. "Only because I really have to go."  
  
She rolled her eyes, continuing ripping to rip all of the packages while I unbuttoned my jeans. Glancing around the parking lot, I smiled when I found it empty and hurriedly poked my penis through the hole in my boxers. I moaned in relief, ignoring Lynn's giggles as the sound of me peeing filled the silence. I looked down at the bottle, watching it fill a little over halfway before I was done. I grimaced in disgust, feeling the warmth as I pulled the bottle away.  
  
"This is disgusting. I just pissed in public." I shuddered, awkwardly tucking myself back into my boxers with one hand.  
  
"It's not like you've never done that before." She mentioned, shoving the three tests into the bottle once I held it closer to her. "You were just not sober the other times and not in a car."  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." I repeated, resting the bottle on my knee to make it easier to hold.  
  
"We only have to wait five minutes." She informed, tapping away on her phone. "I set a timer."  
  
I nodded silently, laying my head back and closing my eyes silently. Am I dreaming or am I really doing this because it sure feels like a dream. I took in a deep breath, trying to relax and failing. How can I relax when Lynn is trying to convince me I'm pregnant? Shit, I can't even believe I actually told her. I don't know if I should be happy about it feeling easier to tell her than Alex or not, but then again our relationship is a lot different then mine and Lynn's.  
  
"Jesus." I gasped, hearing the loud siren fill the car as Lynn's phone lit up. "That was fucking fast."  
  
"I know right. Time flies when you're having fun." She joked.  
  
"This isn't fun." I remarked, gripping the top of the first test. "It's a waste of money."  
  
"At least we'll know." She reminded.  
  
I nodded, biting my lip as I shook it off in the bottle as I pulled it out. Lynn flicked the lights on again, making my stomach lurch anxiously when it was easier to see. Blinking hard, I pulled the test closer to my face and studied it for maybe a second before a grin took over my face.  
  
"I'm not pregnant!" I cheered, holding the stick tightly in my hand while I grabbed the other two. I shook them off carefully before pulling them all out and passing the piss bottle over to Lynn. "Here."  
  
"Ew, I'm tossing this out the window." She exclaimed, opening her door. "I don't care if it's littering."  
  
I grinned, watching her set the bottle outside before turning back to the tests. I stared down at all three of them, studying them closely. I let out a deep breath when all three of them matched, tossing my head back ecstaticly. A strong wave of relief flowed through my veins and I couldn't keep the wide smile from my face.  
  
"See, now you know!" She disclosed, tapping my hand. "Give them here."  
  
"I can't believe I actually thought I was going to have a baby." I laughed incredulously, handing all three tests over at once. "I really can't believe it. Do you think I'm crazy?"  
  
I breathed in dramatically, letting my head lull on to the seat when I was met with silence. Lynn stared down at the tests, looking at all of them seperately before she looked back at me with wide eyes.  
  
"Jack, these all have two lines through them." She observed, almost like she was whispering to herself and not talking to me.  
  
"I know." I smiled, resting my back against the door uncomfortably. "Two line is not pregnant. Man, my mom would've murdered me."  
  
" _One_ line means not pregnant, Jack." She explained slowly. " _Two_ lines means pregnant."

**Author's Note:**

> anyone familiar with posting on this site (since I'm very new) please feel free to coach me on how to make words bold or italic...
> 
> thanks in advance! <3


End file.
